Messages in the Wind
by MysteriousSVU
Summary: What was the message that Lilly was about to tell Scotty right before she had been Abducted. Can Scotty find and save her before it's too late? Please Review. Completed!
1. Searching for Scotty's love

I decided to write another romance stoy for the shippers, but am in need of some ideas. The next chapter should be up tommorrow or very late tonight..

* * *

It had been just a week since Lilly Rush had disappeared, the squad already had no leads for them to trace. Scotty was frantic to find her, as he continued searching throughout the entire city, but came up with nothing. Time was indeed ticking away, but it only made Scotty continue searching both day and night for Lilly.

One night in perticular, while lying in bed, Scotty was looking a picture of Lilly that had been taken at a party that the squad had been to. Only that he himself had taken this one of her solely, without her knowledge. That was the picture that should have been on those missing posters, not the one with that ice queen look on her face.

People should Lilly the way that he saw her, not this other side. Scotty now exhaled deeply, before getting up. He needing to find something, that could lead him directly to her. Without any evidence, nor a person of interest, her missing person's case was already growing cold. There were theories but didn't quite make any sense.

The next morning, Scotty felt lonelier as he walked alone to work. Just about every morning the two would have their ritual of walking together,sharing a story or a laugh. Normally it was filled with them bickering over who was paying for their coffee, since Lilly always insisted on paying. Instead he immediately headed towards headquarters, without stopping.

Once he had gotten there, the squad now was working on a new case. Except that Scotty didn't care about this, but continued working on finding Lilly. She was more important to him than solving someone else's case, with nothing still to go on; Scotty's heart now sank even lower.

In an unknown house, Lilly Rush lay on a bed with puffy eyes. Her heart continuing to pound against her chest, after what the man had been doing ever since he had taken her. Only now, she was already being brainwashed in order to forget who she really was. Just the man sat down on her bed, gently blotting her cheek," Your name now is Michelle, not Lilly. I've given you a chance to have a life without the darkness that's been with you always."

" Where am I ?", she finally asked.

Gary smiled," Far away from where you used to live. Too far too walk back to that life," moving a tendril of hair away from her face," Just try and escape and your life will be over, for good."

With her fear now rising steadily, Lilly was now lead upstairs, but scared that she would never had a chance to tell Scotty something. What she didn't know was that Gary was a killer, indeed a very violent one. He clearly had his intetions on killing her, but kept those thoughts to himself.

Back in Philly, Scotty was out searching, battling both the cold and the ice. He didn't care that it was freezing outside, or that John was going to be very pissed at him for not helping the squad solve this other case. What everyone didn't know was that for the past six months the two had been romantically involved with each other.

Standing now in the middle of an alley, Scotty felt helpless. He wanted so much to find Lilly, but now felt as if he had lost her forever.


	2. So Far Away

_Next chapter will feature more L/S from a flashback of their romance just before she had been abducted. Don't worry Lilly/Michelle is going to do something to alert Scotty in the next few chapters. _

* * *

By the time the next month had came around, a few leads poured in. Almost immediately, Scotty pounced on each lead, hoping it would lead him directly to Lilly. Then a phone call came into the station, which sent off red flags.

" I know where that blonde woman is being kept," the voice on the other end said.

Scotty's eyes widened," Where is Lilly?"

" My brother has her, it's just a matter of time before she too become his tenth dead wife."

Then the phone went dead, leaving Scotty with mixed emotions. He knew that Lilly would never marry someone that she didn't love, nonetheless her own abducter. In a matter of moments, the call had indeed been traced, giving him a breath of hope.

For all they knew it could have just been someone taunting them, but Scotty knew it had to be real. Almost automatically he jumped about heading straight down to Florida, but was stopped, when the caller just happened to call back.

With anger in his voice, Scotty was determined one way or another to find her, but the caller now told him a much different story," Iknow that you have the capablities to trace this number, but I can tell you that my brother isn't in the state of Florida. He wouldn't stoop that far into taking her down here, be too easy."

However Scotty wasn't buying the story,"Where did you last see her?"

" At some rest stop, a real beauty if you ask me. Haven't seen the two of them in two months, Gary seemed very happy with this one. Last time I spoke to him, he told me that they were planning to get married."

Scotty needed more information and was now pressing harder to get the caller to provide more," What did the woman look like?"

" Blonde, slender with blue eyes but with very fair skin," which exactly matched up to Lilly's description," She never spoke, Gary told me that her name was Michelle. Until I saw the missing poster of her, and knew what he had done," as the caller paused for a moment," Gary wouldn't even tell me where he lives for that matter. "

That intriequed Scotty, to find out why," I never asked you where he lives."

" Look Detective Valens, I'm just trying to help, I have nothing to hide," he said before providing the detective with his name and last name. A background check revealed that this man had no arrests or anything else.

Just moments after James had put down the phone, he felt guilty of even placing the call, knowing just how violent his older brother was. Grabbing his keys, James now got into his car and drove over to where Gary had been staying.

The neighborhood wasn't on the good side of town, nor was it nice looking on the outside. On the inside, well Gary had managed to remodel the entire place. James knew what he was doing would save the life of this woman, " You abducted a murder cop, " he said.

Gary shook his head," Her life isn't that anymore, besides we're off to our new home, leaving this behind. Michelle deserves everything."

" Her name isn't even Michelle," James said," People are out there looking for her, I just saw her dad on the news the other night, pleading for her safe return."

Just then Lilly/Michelle came out, walking past Gary," Are we ready?", she asked.

" In a minute," he responded before shooting his younger brother a look. After the bags had been loaded into the car, James once again had stopped him," Everytime you pass through a toll, there's a camera. They can spot her in the car."

Gary didn't say a single word, but instead watched Lilly/Michelle getting into the car. He then stepped aside to speak to his brother," You tell the police anything about this, and I'll kill you too. What I should have done years ago."

The trip was a bit long, but their new house was much nicer, although the neighorhood wasn't exactly charming. Lilly/ Michelle sighed deeply as she entered the kitchen, feeling Gary's lips kissing one side of her neck, while he held her.

" What you don't like this place?"

Lilly/Michelle shook her head, " No I do, " giving him a smile. Indeed the kitchen was nice, but upstairs was even better. Later that night, as the two lay in bed together, Lilly felt still very uneasy about this. She wanted to run but then her life would be in great danger.

Gary was noticing a grey sweatjacket that belonged to Scotty," He didn't really love you, if it took him seven years for him to even kiss you. Think about it, wasn't even there for you after your shooting."

" I still love him," she replied softly, feeling angry at herself for confessing to him ever bad negetive thing that had ever happened to her, while holding onto the jacket. Gary now slowly undid it," you have to let it go, let him go. He only felt sorry for you because of your upbringing. Even slept with your sister."

After much convincing during these past two months, Lilly now took it off, as Gary now softly stroked her cheek," Your no longer that same woman, Michelle."

Just two weeks later, Lilly had already settled into her new home. Indeed she was still heavy controlled on what or what not she could do. So much of this, was implemented in her mind. Gary had indeed picked the right woman, was determined to keep her for his own.

In addition, she also was allowed to decorate the house anyway she wanted. After the last song played on the radio, the news came on, one story was about her disapperence. Without blinking, Lilly flipped on another station and continued hanging some stuff up. She already had accepted her new identity,but wasn't keen on tracking her old life.

Back in Philly, Scotty on weekends would sleep over at her apartment. Although by now her power had been turned off, he didn't care. Being in this apartment, was the closest thing that he had to being close to Lilly. Except now he knew that Lilly was pregnant when she disappeared, with their baby. It now made it more a reason for him to find her.

Would Lilly even recognize him if she saw him in person, he wondered? Time surely was ticking away, as Scotty now broke down in tears, along with memories of their relationship flashing through his mind.


	3. Flashbacks of Love and worry

_Flashback- One month before Lilly's disappearce_

_Just as Lilly was in the middle of washing the dishes, she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. She laughed softly upon feeling Scotty's lips sucking and kissing at her neck, he had way of making her laugh in more ways than one._

" _Stop," she laughed," Your Sraching me," as he pulled back to see a small rash on her skin._

_Lilly now pushed him playfully away," Go upstairs and shave, you need one," seeing Scotty giving her a certain look," There's some razors and shaving cream underneath the sink."_

_With a sigh he went upstairs as told, while Lilly finished up with the dishes. For the past couple of months, the two were actively trying to have a baby, but without any luck. That's basically how their relationship had started out, but turned into a romantic one. Although now, he practically slept over every single night. _

_Just moments after Scotty had shaved, he now entered the bedroom, their lips now meeting up before he pushed her down onto the bed. Indeed, their sex life was hot and spicy, but the other parts were continued to blossom. _

_After another spicy session, Lilly's head now rested on his shoulder. He knew there was a connection between them, but just as Scotty turned over, he then captured her lips. _

Scotty sighed as the flashback ended in his mind, now remembering the bracelet that he bought for her 40th birthday, which was tommorrow. That was supposed have been a romantic one, give the fact that he had bought her a small diamond heart necklace, knowing her thing for diamonds. Glancing over at the empty space next to him, he ached to kiss those soft lips again.

To wake up giving her the usual long goodmorning kisses, but now couldn't. Closing his eyes again, all that he saw was the image of a woman he loved so dearly.

" _You aren't cooking Scotty," Lilly replied," Probably burn down your whole apartment."_

_Scotty chuckled," I ain't going to do that," seeing the look on her face," What you don't trust me, trust me enough to see you naked."_

_Lilly's lips curved into a smile," It took you seven years to be exact."_

" _Don't take a tone there Lil, " he warned playfully," Now I'm going to cook, that going to be a problem?", looking into her baby blue eyes, " Go relax," giving her a kiss._

_However he ended up messing up what he was trying to cook, but Lilly knew that he tried, as she now took out a cookbook. Soon the two were cooking together a recipe, which was turning into a friendly game of banterings and laughter._

" _Scotty I can't cook with you doing that," feeling him sucking at every part of her neck, as a few moans slipped out of her mouth, " Get off me, you can have me all to yourself later."_

_He breathed some hot air onto her skin, causing her to shudder, before grabbing both an onion and a knife. Scotty surely could feel a pair of eyes on him," What?"_

" _Nothing, you just look hot while cooking," promting him to turn and face her," Even hotter just in a pair of jeans. I prefer you not so dressed up."_

_Their eyes now locked before their lips crashed together, Lilly moaned softly in his mouth just as he was trying to pull away. He was clearly smelling something burning, while gently pushing her away," It's burning," luckily their meal wasn't burnt. _

While those memories were running through Scotty's mind, Lilly/Michelle was feeling nervous since her wedding date was exactly in two days, due to Gary moving up the date. He had taken the liberty of planning out their honeymoon, but didn't quite tell her where it was.

She was certainly looking forward to her big day, especially given the dress. It wasn't a wedding dress but a beautiful gown that really made Lilly/Michelle look downright gorgous in. With that now out of the way, her hand now rested on her stomach, thinking about the baby.

That's when Gary came in," Just wanted to give my bride something," handing her a dozen roses," I love you."

Lilly/Michelle smile softly, as she now put down the baby magazine. While putting the flowers into a big vase, she now heard the rumbling sound of thunder," It's a good thing that I didn't water today."

"The garden looks good Michelle, you always do a good job," giving her another kiss," just don't let James into the house, the cops are onto him."

Left now wondering why, Gary now proceeded to cook themselves dinner. He actually wasn't a bad cook, but still he had a lot of mystery in him. Sometimes he never could answer for her, but yet perhaps it was better to leave things alone.

**Two Days later**

While Lilly/Michelle was attending her own wedding, back home Scotty was waiting for a flight out to Florida. Only for another case they were now working on, but he didn't give up on searching for Lilly. Jefferies was now with him, but Scotty already had James's address, and was determined to speak with him.

After boarding, he sat back thinking that it would have been a nicer trip given if both he and Lilly were taking a vacation together. By all means, they needed one. In his heart, he still hoped to be able to someday take one with her.

However Scotty had no clue what sort of danger Lilly was now facing, especially with the man she now married. He still went without any sleep, during the whole time he was down in Florida. Scotty couldn't sleep especially with his mind constantly thinking about their baby. If only he knew where she was, he could find a way to save her.

Indeed something bad was lurking around the corner….


	4. Abduction turned into Madness

As yet another month proceeded to turn into the next, both Michelle and Gary had moved into a house in a neighborhood where again nobody could suspect anything. Only that this time, she was basically condemmed inside of a room upstairs, which had a mini refrigerator, radio, tv and a large sized bed.

Michelle most certainly did not like being stuck inside of this room, especially when Gary continued to emotional abuse her. She had begged him to stop, but to no avail. His threats about killing her if she ran away, preventing her from doing so. With believing his words, Michelle had no other choice but to remain here.

When Gary wasn't there, she did yoga on a daily basics; something she had done in her old life. She did however think about it, while writing in her journal at nights. That however was halted when Gary suspected this, and discovered it before threatening to hurt her.

For the time being,Michelle stood in front of a window, looking at the palm trees outside. She wanted so much to be able to walk along the shore, freeing free again. Most importantly, to even be able to show off her now protruding baby bump. Being pregnant made her feel warm and happy inside, but not when Gary would constantly critize her for now being so unattractive.

Now feeling a craving for a pizza, Michelle sighed deeply. She hadn't had a slice of pizza in a very long time, but couldn't have it. Just then Gary came into the room," Go raid the fridge, it's dinner time," he said.

That was the exception besides her using the bathroom. Once she headed downstairs and into the kitchen, a pizza box lay on the kitchen table. Beside it was some warm breadsticks with marinra sauce as well.

" Go ahead Michelle and take something."

Michelle now turned," That pizza looks better than what you've got inside the fridge."

" Just too bad you ain't eating it," he said, seeing the look on her face," You can't starve yourself being fucking pregnant."

With another small breath, Michelle now looked inside frustrated that nothing inside looked appatising, before making herself a peanut butter and banana sandwhich. After pouring herself a drink, she now sat down at the table, dinner time was the only time that she was allowed to eat with him.

Her eyes couldn't help but look at the pizza, aching to taste it in her mouth. From her underneath her hand, she felt her baby moving. When Michelle had first felt that, she felt this pure joy but now couldn't express it or share it with anyone.

Gary already had informed her that the baby would be placed up for adoption. He never really liked kids, and didn't want to hear the sound one crying either.

As he took another slice of pizza, he now noticed a pair of blue eyes looking right at it," Take the fucking breadsticks, your more annoying than anything else!"

"Then why did you even marry me?"

Gary sighed," We aren't going through this conversation again," not really in the mood to fight with her, as he now finished his dinner, " Look just take the food and go back upstairs. We'll talk later."

Back in Philly, everyone wondered if they would ever see Lilly again. Since her abduction just four months ago, there still wasn't anything to really go on. Although James had provided Scotty with information, which now appeared to be dried up, there now wasn't anymore information that could even be remotely useful.

All that Scotty could do now was wait, but he knew that he couldn't. It had seemed as if her abducter had completely disappeared with her, and wasn't about to taunt the police about it. Although the squad had sent a photo of her to the Florida State Police, no one had reported any sightings of a woman matching her description, or here in Philly for that matter.

What if Lilly was already dead? What if she was killed shortly after being abducted?

Scotty hoped that this wasn't true, but things like this did happen.

Meanwhile, Michelle was forced to care for James whom was hurt by Gary, but not severely enough to warrant any trips to the local hospital.

" Your partner's been looking for you," he managed to say," I know that you remember your old life."

She didn't answer, but instead continued applying pressure to his wound. That's when James now touched her arm," Your home is in Philly not here."

At that point Michelle now looked over," I don't care about my old life."

" Even about the baby's father," James whispered.

Michelle now exhaled," He left me for another woman," fighting the tears that were indeed threatning to fall. She had been brainwashed to believe this lie, when it was so far from the truth. As soon as she applied the bandage over his wound, she now got up.

James tried once out to reach out, but instead was told to leave just three days later. Then after that, things grew a bit too quite even for Michelle. Nevertheless she couldn't ask why, but instead continued to live her daily life.

In a matter of days, however Gary now would make her strip naked in front of him, while he would humliated her with insults. Tonight, that didn't happen, before writing something down on the back of her sonogram picture; with the code: 9123,LR .

Just two days later, Scotty was called down to Florida after local cops discovered James's body lying in an abadoned field.

He was also with them when they went to search his house, but when the house had failed to turn up any new clues. They now headed over to Gary's last known address.

Dispite what James had said to Scotty, the house looked clean though it wasn't in the nicest area of town. Still unaware that Lilly was indeed upstairs, he continued to keep his eye out for any of the other detectives were suspious about Gary.

Scotty had no idea just how close it was to his partner, but then again didn't consider Gary now to be her possible abducter or murderer either. Sometime later, he discovered a sonogram photo, on the back was the handwriting of someone he knew.

More importantly, it told him that Lilly was giving him a message.

" _I'll find you Lil, I promise_," he thought to himself, but that was going to take nearly two months or quite possibly more to finally find her.


	5. Still Slipping Far Away

While Scotty was lying down on his hotel bed, his eyes were studying the sonogram photo of their baby. Inside he felt saddened that he couldn't express any joy, due to the fact that he wasn't with Lilly to be able to share this with.

Now as the photo rested on his heart, Scotty continued feeling alone.

He continued to stay in Florida, even after spending the night glancing at the photo of his unborn child. By the next morning, the warm air and sunshine didn't make him feel relaxed. Something was indeed odd about Gary, but he wasn't being considered as a suspect.

Dispite everything, the doctor that had been seeing Lilly, now walked up to him. It had seemed as if he himself was getting sick of keeping all of Gary's secrets. After introducing himself, the man appeared to be quite scared of even going to the police," I'm been the one whose been monitoring Detective Rush's pregnancy, I knew it was her all along."

At the police station, he came in and began to talk," Gary's has killed his other wives, tells me that they just disappeared. I know that one wife beside this one, is still alive. I was able to get her to a place where she would be safe."

Scotty knew that this doctor was indeed telling the truth," Do you ever speak try to convince Detective Rush to leave?"

" I have but she's fears running away, Gary is quite controlling over her. He always has emotionally abused her, told him just to let her go. He won't, but is taking every bit of joy left about having a baby away. "

Just then another detective came in and sat down, " Where is Gary now?"

The man shook his head," Don't know, just say that I don't even consider him to be a nice person. That woman deserves to be back with her family, to be able to be mother. Gary is doing everything to ensuse she stays here with him."

While the doctor continued to answer some questions, giving the detectives more to go on. Still there wasn't any physical evidence that proved that Gary had done this that. Besides this was just heresay but still worth checking out. Not long after the doctor left, Scotty also left the station in presuit of tracking down Gary.

He wanted to ask him some more question, but now found that the house was completely empty. Neither of his neighbors knew his current whereabouts, which now told Scotty that the doctor was probably right; Gary was trying to keep Lilly from escaping.

What he also didn't know was the fact that Gary was heading back up north, to a rural Connecticut home of one of his friends. The hunt was in fact on, but what if Lilly wasn't with him at all? It would be quite plausable that she wasn't, but at the sametime could also be dead.

It had been already five months since her disappearnce, however Scotty felt confident in the fact that Lilly was still very much alive. Only now, his dark side was now coming out, with hatered towards Gary. He knew for a fact that he was the one whom had taken her, now was set out to prove it.

That was yet another problem, since he wasn't even a resident in the State of Florida for that matter. Toll booth pictures was another dead end, but Scotty knew that Gary probably knew that the police were now onto him and moved someplace else. It seemed plausable.

With still nothing to go on this or the invesigation into James's death, Scotty had no other choice but to fly back to the flight back was alright, he felt even lonelier upon returning home. Still in his pocket, was the photo of his unborn child.

Closing his eyes, flashes of their romance begun to play once again…

" _Lil I can't dance," Scotty said closing the door to his apartment," Not into it."_

_Lilly raised her eyebows up at him," Yeah I know, you almost fell over Charlene down in Tennessee, if I remember correctly you did later on."_

_He shot her a look, " Did we promise that whatever happened in Tennessee, stays here?"_

" _You just are trying to weasle yourself out of not going, but we are going."_

_Scotty wasn't so sure of this, before wrapping his arms around her waist as his mouth begun to kiss both sides of her neck. He knew just how to get out of them both going dancing, while growling seductive words. Lilly shivered with pleasure," You're making me wet, Casanova. Now let go, we're going Dancing."_

_Once they both had arrived, the two ordered their meals. While glancing around, it wasn't the type of place that one really had to dress up for, but still it was indeed romantic. Just after their meals had arrived, Lilly automatically stuck her fork into his meal._

" _Eat your own Lil," he said, " Always stealing my food."_

_Lilly chuckled, " What I can't try a bit of yours, being you know we're dating an all?"_

" _Dating so that's what we're doing now?" he teased._

_Soon after the two finished their meals, the music came on. Scotty knew that this time he couldn't weasle himself out of not asking her to dance. Standing now beside her, he now offered his hand, before leading her out onto the dance floor._

_Of course he dipped her, but seriously Scotty knew that he couldn't dance, " I told you Lil, I can't dance."_

" _It doesn't matter," her eyes continued to glow with love," Just that we're together," as their lips slowly came together. Soon he actually wasn't dancing so badly, that's what he thought, until they got back to his place._

_Lilly shook her head," I guess I have to throw out those shoes now, kind of liked them."_

" _Sorry ain't into dancing that much Lil," Scotty replied," What I am into is being with you, " seeing her lips curling into a smile," and I'll promise to buy you a new pair."_

As Scotty now pulled out the box that contained the new pair of shoes, he sighed deeply, wondering if he was ever going to see Lilly again.


	6. Sadness in the eyes of blue

As Michelle was sitting on the couch, watching some boring TV show, she sighed softly. Although now both her and Gary were in Connecticut, she still felt upset about putting up her baby for adoption. Then as Gary now took a seat beside her, he now glanced over, noticing just how quiet she had been for awhile now.

" I know that you really love this baby, so there's not going to be any adoption," he said, knowing that was the main reason for why she had been so depressed lately, before taking her hand into his," You have such a loving heart Michelle."

Michelle now exhaled a small breath, " Are you sure?"

"Positive," as Gary leaned over, slowly capturing her lips, while his hand caressed her cheek.

Upon breaking away, he then gazed into a pair of blue eyes, before moving closer, " How about we have do something later, just the two of us?"

That made her lips curl into a small smile, but soon she let her head rest down on his shoulder, while they watched a movie. Later on that day, the two indeed went out for a walk, hand in hand, but Michelle was now starting to think much different that what she had thought previously of Gary.

He did love her, but just a day later Gary surprised her with a beautiful bassinet for her baby. She was in awe, upon looking in Michelle found several baby blankets inside. At that point, Gary began kissing one side of her neck, causing several elicit moans to slip out, " You are so beautiful, " he murmured.

Back in Philly, a woman was sitting in a room talking to both Stillman and Scotty," I know what my brother is capable of, I know that Gary killed James back in Florida. They always had a falling out, but now this has to stop. He's now with another wife, whose pregnant."

Crystal now noticed the look on Scotty's face, but didn't comment on it," Tommorrow I'm supposed to have dinner with them, I know that I can't hold it back what he did."

" Where is Gary living now?"Stillman now asked.

Shaking her head, Crystal refused to tell, " Knowing my brother, he has a tendency to move around quite a bit. Especially if he has a new wife."

However Scotty needed to find Lilly quickly," Last we knew, Gary was living in Florida."

" Beats me, like I said he only calls me after marrying his new wife. I don't even know if I'm even invited, he also lies through his teeth."

Just moments after Crystal had left, Scotty felt more and more desperate," Gary has her boss, I can't have her giving birth whereever she is," he said, " I need to bring her home before she has the baby."

Stillman nodded," We need more to go on, I'm putting both Kat and Nick on her tail. See where she goes, I could lead us straight to Lil."

That was another dead lead, when Kat and Vera came back with nothing. Now the squad was left with little else to go on, but weren't about to give up. However Crystal backed out of seeing her brother, knowing that the cops were on her tail.

Just a week later, Gary held a party inviting her once again. This time, Crystal didn't have any cops on her tail, and proceeded up to connecticut. For Michelle, she was becoming less in love with her husband, but couldn't voice her own also had sensed this as well, as the two fought daily.

Later on, as Michelle now in a black dress with spaghetti straps, came downstairs. Her hair was curled and wavy, while continuing to make everything perfect. Although by now, she was no longer speaking to her husband. At the party, she remained in the kitchen, wanting to socialize with someone other than Gary.

Out in the living room, there was a baby shower for one of Gary's friends. That made Michelle even sadder, that nobody had cared that she was expecting a baby as well. Upon heading outside, she let the tears now stream downward, knowing that Gary had lied to her. He was putting her baby up for adoption once it had been born.

She now cried softly, wanting so much to be a mother.

On the next night, thanks to Crystal's tip, Scotty was sitting in his car in a neighborhood in Connecticut, when Crystal now knocked on his window.

" It's worse now, Gary is now forcing her to go with him, to look for parents to adopt her baby," noticing his reaction, "You're the father aren't you, of her baby?"

Scotty nodded," Lil never told me, she was going to. I worry everyday about her and our baby. Just want to be able to be a dad."

Crystal could understand completely," She cried outside, my brother had some damn nerve to through one of his friends a baby shower in his own home. It completely broke her, Gary told me that after she gives birth, he's going to kill her."

That instantly made Scotty more worried than ever before, but squad already had a few tricks up their sleaves. With the information obtained from Crystal, both Kat and Vera posing together as a couple interested in adopting Michelle's baby.

When Gary nor Michelle didn't show, the squad knew that Gary probably got suspecious. One night, as Scotty sat in his car on a Connecticut street, he sighed softly. He knew that this adoption wasn't legal, but on the other hand, didn't want to lose his unborn child forever.


	7. Almost found or not?

Just a month later, Scotty was in the middle of decorating the nursery over at Lilly's apartment. He wanted their baby to come home to a beautiful room, but inside he feared what might happen. Dispite everything, he ached for Lilly to be here decoring their baby's room with him. What he would have given to kiss and wrap both of his hands around her growing stomach.

Although, having no idea what Lilly looked like being pregnant, saddened him. Deep inside, Scotty knew that she probably was very beautiful, especially with their baby growing inside. He had yearned to kiss her stomach, to rest his hand there; feeling it's kicks from within.

Each day, it was hard for him to live without the two people he loved so much, while looking at a pair of white tiny baby shoes. Scotty wanted so much to be there when the baby was born, to experience hearing the sound of its first cries. With sadness in his eyes, he felt now hopeless.

Meanwhile, both Michelle and Gary were attending a wedding together. Although the bride was one of his friends, she made a point to come up to the couple," Is this your new wife?"

"I'm Michelle," shaking Hannah's hand.

Hannah smiled as she glanced at Michelle's growing stomach," Do you what it is?"

Michelle was positively glowing, but didn't respond, as Gary now put his arm around her, " This people will be the baby's new parents once its born." Inside her own heart was breaking, knowing that in three months she would lose her child forever. She felt trapped, wanting so much to be a mother; and now that seemed though it was never going to be.

" Do you two want to find out?" asked Gary.

John now spoke," It would be good thing, but we would like to be present during the sonogram. Makes us feel like expectant parents," kissing Hannah's cheek.

Just moments, after Gary had agreed, Michelle felt her walls closing in on her, as she excused herself before heading straight into the bathroom. From there the tears came streaming down, " I'm not giving you up," she whispered," I love you too much," she told her unborn baby.

After hearing all this, her crying worsened. Just then Hannah now walked in, seeing the visabily saddened woman, " I can tell that you weren't in agreement about this, that Gary had arrainged this."

Michelle didn't want this woman in her presence, but Hannah knew her real identity," Your that missing detective from Philly, the news did a story on your disappearnce two nights ago. I have a good mind to report that I found you. Listen to me, you need to get away from Gary. He lied to you about everything."

" No he didn't," Michelle said.

Hannah now handed her a wet paper towel," Yes he did, because the baby's father never left you," showing her a photo of both her and Scotty," You remember him, don't you?"

The more that Michelle looked at the photo, she now nodded," I never told him that I was pregnant."  
" The baby needs him," Hannah informed her," You need to get away before the baby is born. Gary isn't who he says he is, neither is John."

During the rest of the wedding, Michelle still refused to sign the papers," This is my child, no way am I giving it up to a pair of strangers."

" You have to, " Gary said," Don't be stupid."

Michelle knew she had to protect her unborn baby at any costs," Why do you even care, your not even its father. Furthermore, nobody is going to take my child away from me."

Gary now firmly lead her into the backroom," NOW SIGN IT," he yelled," YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A MOTHER!"

Upon seeing this, Hannah now rushed over," ENOUGH GARY, YOU CAN'T MAKE A WOMAN GIVE UP HER OWN CHILD. JUST LET HER BE A MOTHER!" she yelled loudly.

" No you and John will adopt this baby."

Hannah now shook her head," Not when Michelle loves it so much. The baby is part of her life, losing him or her would break her. "

" I don't care, as her husband I make the rules around here. Michelle is signing it tonight," before seeing her storming off.

Now enraged, Gary knew that he wasn't winning. He always won, and already had made several of his wives give up their babies. Only that this time, Michelle seemed to be much stronger than what he orignally had thought.

What he also didn't know was that he had entrapped Hannah; whom was an undercover cop also gone missing. She now left, in pursuit of Michelle, trying to protect a fellow cop as well.

Although Hannah, couldn't go to the police due to her life being in great danger, she was now figuring out a plan that could get Michelle back home before she was to give birth. With the number from Scotty's card, the one that he had left back at James's place, awhile ago, she now headed over to a payphone.

" Valens."

Hannah knew by doing this she was taking a big risk," I have some information on Detective Rush."

This made him immediately listen..


	8. Twist of Events

The next chapter will be very long I promise, yes Saccardo is in this one but he's going to help Scotty find Lilly. No there is no romantic involvement between him and Lil. Please no Saccardo bashing, he's trying to help Scotty nothing more...

* * *

A little while later, Hannah's now dead body lay on the concrete sidewalk, as the police began working the crime scene. They knew that she had beeing missing for quite awhile now, but not a single lead had ever poured in. When Scotty had arrived, he knew whom might be responsible for this woman's death, but yet nobody could located Gary's whereabouts.

With this murder case appeared to grow cold, Scotty sighed deeply, hoping never to find the woman that he loved:dead. However as the hours went on by , he still was left with nothing.

**One month later…**

Lilly was very much alive, and pregnant as well. Now seven months along, she continued folding laundry, while reading a book on baby names. Gary had finally stopped with this whole adoption thing; for good. He knew that it was a now proving to be worthless, since the fact remained that he wasn't even the baby's father.

If it was his, that would have been another story. For now, they were hiding out someplace in Florida, but this time he began his killing spree once again. Just after taking another life, Gary now wiped the knife clean before fleeing. He liked having the power to kill, but decided now to spare Michelle's life.

Unlike his other wives, Gary actually loved Michelle. She was intelligent, funny and beautiful but someone that he could live with as his wife. However at the moment, he now headed over to the home of his other wife. Although neither legally married to either one of them, Gary knew this was the only way that he could get away with murder, well so he thought.

In Philly, Scotty was inside of an interrogation room speaking with another former wife of Gary's; Marissa.

Her eyes were redding due to crying, after telling Scotty about everything that had happened to her during her marriage to Gary, but now had an important piece of evidence in a form of a book to share," This contains photos of every wife, that he had murdered. I found it in the attic while cleaning. He must have hidden it from me."

Scotty had to press Marissa for more answers," Gary abducted my partner whose seven months pregnant, " as he now placed a photo of Lilly down onto the table," I need to know where he's keeping her."

" He has a house in Florida, someplace where the police can't find him," Marissa replied, " That's where two of his wives, gave birth before placing the babies up for adoption. It was lucky that I never got pregnant while with him,Gary told me that kids just ruined marriage. "

Marissa now added an important detail, " There's a reason for why he's back in Florida, Gary is looking for another wife. He's smart , uses an alias, and never files any marriage lisences. Tells you not to ask any questions to make you go along with the scheme. I knew the truth and fled, but he never came looking for me. Probably already married your missing detective shortly after."

While Marissa remained seated inside of the interrogation room, Scotty now stood next to Stillman in Observation," What do you think Boss?"

" She's telling the truth, but Gary's been doing more than just murder. Has been running a drug trade through Philly down to Florida."Scotty exhaled softly," I need to go down there boss, and find Lil. Its not safe for her to be giving birth,wherever she is."

" You need more information, we don't even know if she's really there. For all we know, Marissa could be lying."

Just two months and three weeks later, Michelle was already experincing contractions as she pleaded for Gary to take her to a hospital, but he refused," No, your giving birth here!"

Michelle moaned in pain," I hate you!," as she breathed out heavily.

That was six hours ago, now Michelle was in the middle of pushing, while crying out in pain. An hour later, she gave birth as one of Gary's friends placed the baby into her arms. She now cried out in happiness, while kissing her newlyborn son.

After Gary's friend now left, Michelle now peered down, still amazed by how tiny he was. However Scotty was very close to finding both her and their new baby boy.


	9. Found but not over yet

Just a day after giving birth, Lilly now decided to flee. She had to her for son, but it wasn't certainly the first time she had tried fleeing. Just last month, she did the same and was caught immediately by Gary, whom was outraged.

This time, she was able to escape without being seeing, that is until Gary caught her once again," Where do you think you're going ?"

"To get some diapers," she said firmly.

However he didn't believe her," Go back into the house Michelle, now!"

"My son needs things, and I need to get them," which was in fact: true. Besides needing diapers, he also needed clothes, among other things as well.

Gary wasn't about to let her go, as he now pointed a gun directly at her," Do it, or that baby will become an orphan after I kill his mother. Maybe you should have thought twice before letting its stupid father fuck you to death."

At this point the baby began crying, while Michelle tried to soothe her son," Just let us go, please. There's no point of you keeping me here."

Without a single word, he now led her into a car, before speeding away. By now it was pouring down hard outside, while the car now sped onto the highway.

"Just keep the fuck quiet Michelle, I told you not to leave and you did. There is a reason for why I fucking told you, but you never learn. Everyone else's wife doesn't go around pulling this shit, but only my wife does."

Michelle felt the fear rising inside," I never did anything," as she felt his hand smacking her face hard.

"Didn't I just tell you to keep quiet?" he yelled while the baby continued crying," It's bad that you now have that accident for the rest of your life."

Her lips now kissed the side of her son's cheek, trying to comfort him but to no avail, while Gary continued to hit Michelle several more times, " Couldn't have a fucking sex life with so fat for those nine months. You better not get pregnant again, you hear me?"

Nodding her head, Gary now increased the speed, continuing to emotionally abuse her. She could no longer take it anymore, as she feared her own death, seeing what he was about to do, "NO ", Michelle screamed.

Just then the car pulled off into an abandoned area, before Gary now stepped on the brakes hard, as he now drew a knife up to her throat but the tip didn't touch her skin," In three months, I will be coming back for you. Remember something; I will always be watching you. One false move and your life with are over just like that, "as he snapped his fingers, "Now get out!"

After Gary had driven away, Michelle began walking down a rural road, as she now peered down at her sleeping son; he needed her more than anything else right now. Being out in an unknown territory, Michelle needed to find someplace to seek shelter. It wasn't safe for a woman to be out all alone with a newborn, on a warm night.

The temperatures were in the mid 60's to early 70's, but that didn't make up for anything. She was still very much lost and alone.

Just five hours later, Scotty came running down the hospital corridor, after a tip came in leading to where she exactly was.

He now flashed his badge as one of the doctor now stepped aside to speak with him," Despite Detective Rush collapsing after being found, she's doing remarkably well, but very traumatized. Her baby is very healthy for a day old newborn. "

Scotty was relieved;" Can I see Lil?"

The doctor nodded, stepping aside so that Scotty could walk into the room. Inside, he slowly made his way closer to her hospital bed," Hey Lil."

No response.

Scotty then sat down, seeing just how frightened she was. In addition there were bruises on her arms and hands, a tell-tale sign that someone was abusing her," I missed you much."

Her eyes were fighting to stay awake," Where's Aiden?"

"In the nursery, a doc wants you to rest. He's very healthy," Scotty whispered, as he touched her hand. Almost immediately, Lilly flinched," Don't touch me, just don't."

He nodded in understanding," I love you, and Aiden so much," fighting back his urge to kiss her," I never gave up looking. Knew you would be found, now with our son."

Lilly could still hear the sound of Gary's voice echoing around in her head, "Don't leave me here Scotty," she begged.

"I'm not; we're going to go home. Even then I won't leave you or Aiden."  
" Don't tell me that, I spent nine months without any freedom!"

That clearly distressed Scotty," You know that I would never do that; I meant to protect both you and our son. "

She was losing it, "JUST GET OUT!"

Obeying he did, leaving Lilly alone as she felt trapped and lost. Later on, she was calm while holding Aiden in her arms, knowing that he brought so much happiness into her life. Just then, she looked up seeing Scotty standing there," I told you to stay out."

"I wanted to meet Aiden, I'm his dad Lil," hearing the sound of their son softly crying. Automatically his paternal instincts rose, wanting to comfort him.

Lilly didn't want anyone near her son at the moment, while continuing to hold him close, "Just go, I just need to be with him right now."

Inside he felt saddened needing to see Aiden, wanting to tell him just how much he loved him. Giving the current situation, Scotty knew at the moment it was wise to just leave Lilly alone with their son. Once outside, he met up with Stillman in the hallway," She's with Aiden, won't let me see him. Gary did a number to her head; Lil's frightened doesn't trust me at all."

"We'll find Gary soon enough," as the two sat down in the waiting area. Scotty couldn't just sit there, "Lil has bruises on both her hands and arms. Made her wear a red wig, changed her name. She still knows who she really is."

Stillman nodded," Gary couldn't take who she was away, that's why she sent those ultrasound photos to you, marked with your badge number on the back. Those were her messages, pleas of help."

"I let her down boss; she was being tortured while pregnant. Couldn't find her until after Aiden was born, she needed me."

"You didn't let her down, you going to need to be patient and understanding with her," seeing that Scotty just wanted to go inside and be with his family now, but couldn't.


	10. Trying to Pick up the pieces

When Lilly finally saw Scotty slowly making his way inside her hospital room, she remained calm this time, knowing that he would never hurt her. Even after being subjected to Gary's terrifying emotional abuse, she practically was screaming out inside for Scotty's comfort; needing to feel both safe and loved again.

Although now Lilly allowed him to sit down on her bed, feeling the warmth from his hand, while he held onto hers. She could see the tears filling up in his eyes, knowing now that he never gave up on finding her.

"Hey," Scotty whispered," How you feeling?"

Lilly sighed," Tired, I barely had slept before I gave birth," feeling the need to sleep a bit," Aiden liked to kick a lot a night, woke me up constantly."

"I wish I could have felt that with you," Scotty whispered," To see you pregnant with our son, how beautiful you looked."

She shook her head, while now on the verge of tears, but wouldn't dare speak about how Gary made her feel, while pregnant. Feeling Scotty now gently squeezing her hand, Lilly took in a few breaths," Sorry about kicking you out before."

That was something that he completely understood, but saw her fear of closing her eyes," Hey, I'll be right here, nothing's going to happen to you; I promise."

However that's when Lilly fell asleep, while Scotty remained at her side, watching her chest rising and falling, feeling relieved that both her and their son were both alright. He had spent way too many nights, fearing the worst, now it was a good thing for her to be sleeping.

When she awoke, Scotty was holding their son in his arms, "Is he hungry?"

"No, just sleeping," Scotty whispered softly," He's perfect Lil."

Lilly didn't lash out, before seeing him standing up, just as Aiden cried out. Slowly, Scotty tried to comfort him, while still speaking softly to him.

"Give him to me!" she demanded.

Scotty knew that Gary almost put their son up for adoption, while he was still inside of Lilly. He could clearly see the fear in her eyes. Peering down at the infant, Scotty softly kissed him, before placing him onto Lilly's chest, "We'll be able to push him in his stroller around Philly, be that family you and I often spoke about."

"Are we even engaged?"

"Nah, just been dating while trying for a baby; our son," Scotty said with a soft smile," I was going to pop the question sooner or later."

This made her look down," He was right, you don't really love me at all."

"I do Lil, so much. You've been missing for nine months; it broke me when I couldn't find you. Wanting you back badly."

She frowned," Probably going to bang some slut, while I'm all alone raising our son," fighting back her tears.

Scotty remained calm, while taking her hand," Why would I leave you and Aiden all alone, to do that? My mind ain't even on sex; it's on our baby and you. You've been through a lot terrible things, but I'm going to be there, you need me Lil more than you think."

Then he saw Aiden's tiny hand wrapped around one of his fingers, as Scotty watched in awe. He clearly was enjoying these moments as a new dad, but in the back of his mind wanted to kill Gary; and would do what it took to do just that.

This guy deserved to die, not to spend the rest of his life behind bars. No not for what he had done, but for now his family came first. Scotty was going to do whatever it took, to help Lilly through this trauma, however have no idea what Gary still had planned for her.


	11. Pieces Shattered Still

After both Lilly and Aiden had released and had arrived back in Philly, she still was tormented from her nightmares and now was refusing to go to sleep. However Scotty, needed to find a way to get Lilly to sleep, but had to do this all on his own, without any help from a doctor. No, he had already been screamed at by her about this.

While their son slept in a basinett nearby, Scotty laid down on the bed,beside Lilly," Why are you so afraid to sleep?"

" I just am," she replied," Just stop asking me!"

He knew that he had to get to the bottom of it," No one is going to come in here and hurt you Lil, I'll kill him myself."

She seemed to be very frightened, " He'll hurt you Scotty, you don't understand."

" Then make me understand," Scotty said,"It's me, you know that can trust me; confide in. No one will know about this except for only me and you."

Did Lilly really wanted to tell him everything, and relive the nightmare that was still plauging around inside of her mind? Tears now streamed downward, while feeling a pair of lips kissing one side of her cheek, " Please don't do that again," warning him," I don't need that!"

Scotty now pulled back, with his eyes still very full of extreme worries," You need to tell me, I need to find him and make sure that he can't do this to another woman, ever again."

Letting out a small breath, Lilly shivered, while Scotty pulled the blankets up closer. He knew that she had a way of bottling up her feelings inside, but could no longer to do just that anymore. With fear in her eyes, Liilly now began to speak," I lived in hell the whole time, was even made to strip at night so that he could insult me about my growing stomach. Even when I ate, at times I had cravings, couldn't help it."

He felt bad for her, while aching to hold her in his arms," No you couldn't Lil."

" Gary's right,I'm not attractive like I used to be," while seeing that Scotty wasn't agreeing at all with her," Why would you even like me being this fat?"

" You ain't fat Lil, being thin isn't the reason why I fell in love with you in the first place," seeing that she had been brainwashed to think this way," I find you still very much attractive and beautiful."

Lilly flinched just as he tried to touch her hand," Would even have sex with me while I was pregnant?"

" I would have, if you were up to it," he said, before taking out an envelope containing pictures," This was discovered by an undercover detective down in Florida, your old boyfriend. He's still undercover doing trying to take down a bust that leads back up here to Philly, Gary's been running a drug trade for a long time."

She had no clue about this," He always worked at night," before watching Scotty taking out the photos. As he glanced over at the photos containing Lilly at various stages of her pregnancy, which weren't provocative but instead showed her looking rather normal but sad. He had missed out on so much, but yet knew that she had protected their son for the whole nine months," Still can't get over that Aiden was once inside of you."

However Lilly now buried herself underneath the blankets, while flashes of what Gary had done to her appeared over and over again in her mind. That's where she stayed for awhile, but soon Lilly then got up after hearing the sound of her son's cries. Once Lilly had walked into the other room, her eyes widened seeing the beautiful nursery," You did this?"

" Yeah,"Scotty responded," Couldn't have our baby coming home to nothing."

While placing Aiden down onto the changing table, Lilly began changing him, as Scotty now pulled out a tiny outfit from one of the drawers," He could use more clothes, maybe we could go together."

Taking the outfit from him, Lilly then dreseed Aiden, before holding him in her arms," No, you don't understand, he's watching me."

" No he ain't Lil, that's what Gary made you think. Saccardo just texted me that one of his informats told him that Gary is still somewhere in Florida, but nobody knows where," seeing clearly that Lilly didn't believe him," Lil he's much smarter than to hide out here in Philly, watching you. Besides knowing that we're all looking for him."

However Lilly now looked over into the crib," What's in there?", referring to a white box, as Scotty now took the box out, while she placed their son into his crib for the first time," It's a good thing he just needed his diaper changed," while kissing his cheek.

At that point,Scotty then handed her the box," Open it."

Inside was a pair of tiny white baby shoes, as Lilly now was awed by it," It's beautiful."

" Perhaps we can use it for the next baby, have that little girl you've always wanted," he whispered softly," I bought it then I cried in here alone, wanting so to come home so bad Lil."

Lilly could see the tears that were fighting in his eyes," I don't know if I want to go through with getting pregnant again, not after what happened," her eyes now directed back to their son.

He sighed softly, but could understand her own reasons," Maybe by the time he's one, Gary will be caught. I want us to have the family that we spoke about, give Aiden a sibling. It would complete us."

" You don't get it," Lilly now said, as she now stormed out of the room, not wanting to rouse their infant son. Upon going downstairs, she let him have it," You have no fucking idea what I've been through, the torment that Gary did to me, while I carried your son for nine damn months. Speaking of having another baby, is out of the question or having sex for that matter!"

Scotty was trying hard but knew he was becoming a bit too pushy with her," You think for a moment that I didn't care, I did Lil. I tried everything to find you, but couldn't!"

"Get the hell out of my fucking house," Lilly now demanded," I just want to live my own life and raise Aiden on my own without you intruding on our lives!"

" I can't do that Lil, I'm his dad. He needs me just like I need you," seeing her opening up her front door, when he didn't budge she now threw something at him.


	12. Trying to feel safe again

Scotty didn't leave knowing that she couldn't be alone with Aiden for even a second. He however one night, surprised her with a romantic candlelight dinner for two in her dining room. As Lilly stood there, looking at the table, she now noticed their baby son, lying in the bassinet next to the table. Every day, he had brought her more happiness, but still feared that she herself would be killed by Gary.

During dinner, she barely touched her food, remembering a certain threat by him; that he would poison her food if she ever spoke about what happened.

"Hey," Scotty whispered," You need to eat."

Lilly slowly picked up her fork, and tried to eat, just as flashes of what Gary had done to her; reappeared over and over again. Tears now streamed downward, while Scotty rubbed her back," Tell me, you need to let it out. It's just me," now taking her hand.

She now sniffled back the rest of her tears," Please stop asking me that, I can't," before going back upstairs. That now left Scotty worried and upset, as he glanced over at Aiden, whom was still asleep. He had no idea what to do next, but getting her to see a psychologist was out of the question, but she needed to see one.

An hour later, Lilly was sitting outside while it was raining down hard. She didn't care at this point, not even when Scotty opened up the front door, before leading her back into the house. He had no idea for why she was sitting outside, "You can't go on living this way, and I need you to trust me. You know that I would do anything to protect both you and Aiden."

After she had changed to a pair of sweats, Lilly now slowly sat down on the couch; but not next to Scotty, "Gary manipulated you so much, he's a murderer, even killed his own brother. He didn't even love you."

Her eyes were once again filling up with tears, "You don't even know what it felt like to be pregnant and trapped there with him. Fearing that any moment, he'd kill me, Gary despised that I was pregnant, but inside I loved it."

Instead of asking her more questions, Scotty just let Lilly recount what happened on her own. Slowly she began opened up just a little, until deciding not to say anymore, glancing over at their tiny infant now asleep on his father's chest.

"How about the three of us go for a walk tomorrow, I think it be a good thing for you," Scotty whispered," Getting some fresh Philly air."

Lilly sighed deeply, before she got up to go upstairs to bed. She needed sometime to herself, to be able to breathe again, without being constantly reminded of what had happened to her. After climbing into bed, she now flipped on the TV, trying to get her mind to relax.

When the next day had arrived, the three of them went out for a walk at Fairmount Park. Lilly was indeed scared, as she kept her head down, still fearing that someone was watching her; indeed someone was but it wasn't Gary but one of his closest friends.

He had been sent back to Philly, in order to keep close tabs on Lilly; awaiting the day that he would abduct her, so that Gary could reclaim his "Wife", again.

For now, the man remained distant not wanting her to see him, or her partner whom was pushing a stroller.

Finding now her voice, Lilly spoke up," Let me push him," as she peered down at Aiden," I think he likes being outdoors, hasn't cried once."

However, she exhaled softly trying to enjoy her day out. Although it was nice to be back in Philly, it didn't stop Lilly from worrying about her own demise. In fact, she feared being back in that place, fearing her own life again.

The sound of Scotty's voice, snapped her back to reality," You want to go see everyone; Nick, Will, Kat and the boss?"

She did in fact; miss her squad terribly. They were always considered to be like family to her," No, I just want to be here. I need to feel free again. I ached so much to have that."

He nodded, in understanding while the two continued walking together in silence. Scotty wanted the woman that he loved back, but knew it would take time. All he had now was memories of her, before that bastard harmed his girl.

_The water now rushed at their feet, while the two walked together barefoot; along the shore. The night was beautiful and cool, just a perfect night to spend. Scotty could see Lilly's dazzling smile, that had seemed to be more bright than the stars up above," Do you think that you are; Pregnant?"_

"_No, I took the test this morning," she said," I guess we'll have to keep on trying."_

_He nodded," I can't wait to see you pregnant, feeling our baby kicking."_

_Lilly smiled softly," C'mon let's try again," taking his hand, before meeting up with his lips, as they kissed at the shore. _

Just from that memory, Scotty yearned to feel that kind of happiness with her again. He kept on hoping that everything would get better, but was going to kill Gary. This guy deserved to be killed, but had no idea that he had someone already watching Lilly, planning to abduct her and take her back to Florida.


	13. Taken Again

Just four months later, Lilly once again disappeared, after someone had managed to attack and abduct her in a park at night. Scotty knew that Gary had taken her, but knew that time was running out. While he was holding their son in his arms, he knew that Lilly had put up a fight. The crime scene pictures displayed what appared to be a struggle of some sort.

When Stillman came in, he had nothing in the way of any witnesses who saw her being abducted," Did you notice anything odd about Lil, before this happened?"

" Nah, she was actin fine, told me that she was feelin up to goin back to work. Lil was doin so well, Gary took her boss. He's goin to kill her, I need to stop him." He knew that Stillman was only going to prevent him from doing so, which was now adding more to his anger.

The older man then glanced at the four month old," You need to be here with Aiden Scotty, can't just take off to Florida, without knowing where he is."

" I waited enough boss, quit tellin me what I can't do. I'm callin my mom, she'll watch him. Aiden ain't growin up without his mom."

Stillman could see the frustrating growing in Scotty's eyes," No, I gave you an order Scotty. Stay here and be with your son. Let me worry about finding Lil."

That wasn't enough to convince Scotty to stay back at home, but by the time that Lilly was back in Florida, she awakened inside of a dark room. Her head was throbbing, while lying down on a bed. The last thing that Lilly recalled was being attacked while jogging, but nothing more than that. She then slowly sat up, before seeing Gary now sitting on the bed, beside her.

" Welcome home Michelle," he said before leaning over to kiss her, seeing now how she was pulling away," Now what's wrong?"

She shook her head," Nothing, why did you come back for me?"

" Because," as he took her hand," Your still my wife, now we can offically be together. Perhaps take that honeymoon I've been wanting to take with you."

In the back of her mind, Lilly feared that he was going to kill her on the " Honeymoon," but wasn't too sure of it. Gary had a constant habit of frequently changing his mind, which was already had her not trusting him at all, but he never had sensed it one bit. She knew how to fool a murderer quite well, even while being trapped here again.

He began hitting her hard, until Lilly smacked him across his face," So that's how it is, you abducting women brainwashing them to become your wife, abuse them before killing them. Nice try, but its not going to work this time Gary. I know what you are."

Gary was aware that Lilly was a cop, but wasn't going to let her escape again. That was just ten days ago, since she was reunited with this serial killer. Already she had been forced to have sex with him, several times a day, before being thrown back in that dark room. Lilly continued writing in her diary, which added to her own comfort of trying to escape from this demon.

It had seemed as if her daily life was going to come to an end very soon, she felt it. More importantly, wanted so much to see Aiden again, to hold her baby boy in her arms. Somehow her diary landed up back in Philly, after Florida detectives raided the house, finding not a single trace of Lilly nor Gary.

Once the diary was turned over to Scotty, he now lay back in bed; reading each entry, knowing that her messages were a sign of something. In one of them, made his eyes widened in fear.

_He's taking me somewhere, tells me that we're going on our Honeymoon. I know that it's going to be there place where he's going to kill me. Just yesterday, Gary showed me on a map where he killed his own wives, including the one that he murdered in Philly. There is no more escaping for me, Scotty. All I keep on thinking about is Aiden, knowing that he needs me more than anything else in the world. _

Scotty exhaled deeply, before reading the next entry

_Remember when we went to the beach, I was already pregnant but didn't know that I was. Everytime I see the waters here, I wish that both you and Aiden were with me. I once had this dream that we're at some beach making sandcastles with him, we're all happy again. _

He couldn't just sit there and do nothing, but knew that Gary could have taken Lilly anywhere. Upon getting up, Scotty now went into Aiden's room, while watching him sleeping in his crib. Scotty knew that he had be there for their son, but wanted so much to be out there searching for Lilly.

Just two months later, Lilly was out on a boat wearing a bikini, feeling extremely depressed today, knowing that her son just turn six months old. She wanted so much to be with him, before seeing Gary wrapped both of his arms around her waist," I told you that our Honeymoon would be nice, but now nobody is going to find either one of us."

That didn't make her feel any better, before the boat reached the dock. Almost immediately the two got into another car and drove away, both were in disguises which enabled them not to be identfied.

Later on that night, another body was found, then another. Both the Florida and Philly detectives knew that this serial killer was spinning out of control, but they needed to find Lilly before it was too late…


	14. Messages in Diaries

This time Gary kept Lilly on a very tight leash, he knew that it was his own fault for letting her go, but he had to, due to her having that hated kids, which made it a good thing that he had elected to have a vasectomy years ago, plus he could have sex without impregnating any of his " Wives," which was another plus.

However he was growing more and more attached to Lilly, whom made him feel a certain way, that neither of his past, " Wives", had ever made him feel before. The time would eventually come, for him to murder her, just like everyone else. Gary had no ambition to remain married, but in the meantime began restricting Lilly to what so could or couldn't do.

She did rebel and was hit due to her protests. That only made his anger boil," I should have gone through with that adoption, having that kid did something to your head!"

Lilly remained strong, not wanting to let this psychopath fuck with her head again," Having my son was the best thing that ever happened to me, but you wouldn't understand," as he now grabbed her by her hair, before throwing her down inside of a bedroom.

As an experienced homicide detective, Lilly knew that she had to find a way to escape. This guy had only one intention; to kill her. He couldn't do it last time, due to her pregnancy, but this time she wasn't. Time was running out, but with him keeping her on a tight leash, Lilly had to work harder to find her way to safety.

She then found her diary, and began to write. It was the only way to keep herself sane, but not about what abuse she was receiving, but happier stuff.

_I remembered when you and I went on that vacation together, how fun it was. Just the two of us, laughing and enjoying without the worry about work. How we went out dancing that night, you actually danced pretty well Scotty,except for the part went you spilled your Bloody Mary all over my dress, by accident. _

_We both had too much to drink that night, but afterwards after I finally was able to change into something causal, we walked along the coast together. I used to do this went I was pregnant with Aiden, at night just walk along the shore, feeling our son kicking; wishing that you were there with me. _

_All I can think of is him and you, wanting so much to be a family again. Maybe that will happen, if Gary doesn't take my life first. He's dangerous Scotty, much more than you, me or boss has ever imagined. I'm glad that both your life and Aiden's aren't in any danger. I wouldn't want him after you or our son. _

Back in Philly, while Aiden was down for his nap, Scotty now wrote in his own diary, it was full of memories of the woman that he loved so much. More importantly, wanted her to find it whereever she currently was.

_I remember your own disappointment, everytime you took one of those pregnancy tests. Feeling sad that we weren't havin a kid of our own. That night I came home with a dozen red roses, tryin so much to cheer you up. All along, Aiden had already been concieved. He's getting so big Lil, I fear everyday that he'll never be held by you again. _

_I'm pratically cryin now, wishin that I could do somethin to find you. The assclown is goin to pay, for harmin you. _

He then paused, before crying softly. Scotty felt lost and desperate to find Lilly and bring her home to their son. Picking up the pen again, he wrote some more.

_Every mornin, you'd pick Aiden up into your arms and sing to him. Then at night, used to read to him that Rabbit Book, as I would lay close, listenin to you readin that. We were a family; the one that you and I had discussed so many times. Your smile upon seein Aid's first smile, was somethin that I've now been yearning to see. _

_I need you back Lil, I miss you._

Upon getting up, Scotty now went into Aiden's room to check on him. Still the infant was still sound asleep, while he watched his chest rising and falling with each breath. Tears now silently streamed downward, as Scotty now cried, fearing that their son would never be with his mother again.

As for Lilly, she finally was led out of the room and into the kitchen, where Gary resumed cooking dinner. Her stomach let out a small growl, it had been awhile since her last meal. Whatever he was cooking smelled good, " From now on, I will be the one who chooses what you eat. This isn't going to be one of them."

Lilly sighed, "Is this really nessersary?"

"Yes," as he handed her a bottle of coke," Drink up, because that's all you will be having for the rest of the night."

She didn't like this one bit," Look I'm starved, I could use something to eat," before he slammed both of his fists down onto the table, " Cut the crap Gary!"

He then motioned for her to leave, as Lilly went back into the bedroom. Her stomach was protesting, while she closed the door behind.

What she didn't know was that Gary was planning to kill her in a matter of weeks, but was going to make her suffer before she died.


	15. Found, but is the love gone?

Lilly knew that she was going to die, she felt it. How she was going to meet her death, was uncertain but time was running out. During the last few months, Gary had raped, and physically assaulted her right and left. It had seemed as if these attacks would never stop, until one day, when it finally did. Since then, she was locked inside of this room, scared for her life.

Back in Philly, the squad finally got the lead that they were searching for, after someone came forward with some information, things now were heating up fast. Once both Stillman and Vera landed in Nevada, things took a much more different turn. While they were looking into something far from where Lilly was, Gary now put his plans into action to escape. Being as good as the serial killer that he was, he had to flee in order not to be caught again.

That's when Lilly awoke coughing due to the heavy smoke, she quickly rose and tried to find a way out but knew that the door was still locked. With panic ensued in her eyes, before finding yet another door which was hidden, as she then kicked it open. Right away, flames shot up, as Lilly held her breath before realizing she was still trapped inside of this room.

Luckily, Saccardo had indeed informed Stillman about where she was, but that was just three minutres before the whole house went up in flames. He now was inside, trying to save her ," Hang on Lilly," he said before trying to kick open the door. Indeed Gary had intentionly set the fire, to kill her. However, his main concern now was trying to save her from dying here

At the same time the fire department showed up, as they rushed inside. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing one of them coming out with Lilly, whom was clearly very shaken up. Vera now stepped forward as she held onto him," Your gonna be alright," he whispered.

A few days later, Lilly finally flew home, accomplied by both Vera and another cop. The moment she stepped into her house for the first time in months, her eyes looked up to see Scotty.

" Hey," he whispered softly, wrapping his arms around her," It's alright Lil, your home now."

Lilly cried softly, while trying to feel safe once again. It had been awhile she since had his comfort, as she tried not to think about what she had been through these past months. As Scotty gently rubbed her back, he too was crying softly," I missed you much."

Indeed this was the reuniouis that the two of them needed badly. Later on that night, Lilly continued to stay awake. She had learned not to sleep after Gary's last attack before setting the house on fire," Just leave me alone."

" Not after this, he hurt someone that I love," his eyes looked soft and caring," No matter what I ain't leavin you ever. We're a family."

She shook her head," I don't know if we are, not after this."

" We are Lil, from the moment that Aiden startin growin inside of you," he whispered," We fell in love while trying to have a baby."

Lilly exhaled softly," You have no clue Scotty, what I've been through. He physically and sexually assulted me numerious times. Where were you, if you really loved me?"

" I was tryin to find you Lil, but none of us couldn't. I feared losin you forever."

At that point, she got upset," Get out of my bedroom Scotty!"

" No, you need me Lil."

" I said get the fuck out!", her voice now increased.

Taking a pillow and a blanket Scotty went downstairs and slept on the daybed, while upstairs Lilly cried loudly, needing the comfort badly. Inside she was scared to tell him about everything, including something so horrifying that even her being a homicide detective; it completely scared her to no end.

It was going to take another four months before Gary was finally caught, but could Lilly trust Scotty enough to tell him everything or would their relationship sour for good? 


	16. Slowly Awakening

On the night before Aiden's 1st birthday, Lilly finally opened up. She knew that her knowledge of what she had seen could help with this investigation, besides the victims needed their own justice too. It wasn't fair to them if Gary was able to never be caught.

"I saw something inside of that house; he killed more than his wives. The body belongs to one of his dealers, I recognized the face. Gary never knew that I saw the guy's body, he would have done much worse to me," seeing flashes of the guys corpse inside of a trunk," The smell was overpowering."

Scotty felt repulsed by this as well," How did you know that he killed that man Lil?"

"There was blood on his clothes and hands, before he raped me the first time. It only got worse, now you know why I don't like you seeing me naked."

Although there was more to the story, Scotty didn't press her for answers. He knew she had been through quite a lot, but now glanced over at her," We're goin out to the shore tomorrow, for his birthday."

Lilly nodded softly, hoping that each day she spent with her family would help her through this. She tried hard to forget about what had happened, but was still having nightmares about it. By the next morning, she awoke feeling a pair of lips kissing her neck. Indeed Scotty knew what exactly where she liked to be kissed, before she got up to check on their son.

Scotty watched seeing how well of a mother, Lilly was. Even though their son was known to be very cranky in the morning and today was one of them. After changing his diaper, she now rocking him slowly," I know you're cranky," she whispered before kissing his cheek.

Their day at the beach never happened, due to a severe storm outside, but just after Aiden went down for his nap, Scotty's phone buzzed.

"What happened?"

He sighed," We might be close to catchin him, I want you to stay here."

Lilly now exhaled deeply," It's a setup; he's probably in Idaho hiding out. Told me he would be there or in Montana. Gary has no interest in coming back here anymore. He knows it where he'll be caught."

Scotty 's face grew serious," You just thought of tellin me that now? Gary raped and beat you Lil, toyed with your mind during your pregnancy."

"He threatened me!" as the volume in her voice increase," You have no idea what it's like to be trapped with that PSYCHOPATH. Having him fucking you over and over again, until forcing you to come!"

Her heart now was pounding," Gary prevented me from going to a hospital, I knew that I was going into labor but no that sick bastard didn't even give in. Made me give birth inside some dark, disgusting room. Had one of his friends deliver Aiden. The only pleasant thing about that was when that guy placed Aiden into my arms. I cried Scotty, knowing that he was born without his dad being there."

"You think I don't think about that. I do Lil every day, not being able to be with you during your pregnancy or when he arrived."

By now tears were streaming down her face," He'll kill you Scotty; he kills both men and women. Now Gary's out of control. He 's been wanting to kill you, to have me watch."

He knew that this guy was brutal," I'll just tell the Boss this," as he now dialed Stillman's number. After giving the news to him, Scotty now put down his phone," Look whatever happened to you Lil; I'm going to help you through this. You know you can tell me anything."

Lilly exhaled deeply," It wasn't your fault Scotty, sorry for taking this out on you."

"No harm done, I'm glad you got that off your chest. Better than keeping it all bottled down inside, which I know you are known to do."

She then went into the kitchen to make them both some lunch; it did feel good to let it out finally. Besides, Lilly no longer had feared that Gary was going to find her again. However, she wanted him to pay for what he had done.

There was a lot of anger inside of her, after being subjected to his abuse. By all means, Lilly had a big reason to be feeling that way, yet at the same time hoped that this demon would be caught.

However the squad was very close into capturing Gary, but would they catch him before he claimed another victim??


	17. Hurt and trying to solve the case

Just a month later, as the two tried to get intimate with one another; Lilly couldn't let herself get aroused. After what had happened, it made it harder for her to focus on the feeling of pleasure. Her head now rested down on Scotty's shoulder, as she exhaled deeply. She felt utterly embarressed and ashamed, wanting to feel pleasure with him again.

" Sorry," Lilly said, exhaling softly, hearing Scotty also releasing a single breath. He probably was looking forward to making love with her again, yet now that now had to be delayed. It had been a year since the two were intimate, which further made it more frustrating.

As a moment of silence passed between them, but being that the two had the whole weekend to themselves, since her father was watching Aiden over at his house; they both decided not to rush things. Yet were craving romance, but that also was going to take some time.

However just moments after that, Lilly had gotten up and headed into the bathroom. She now glanced into the mirror, studying her naked reflection. Her lips quivered, as Scotty wrapped his arms around her," You ain't damanged goods Lil."

" I just hadn't felt aroused since I was ," Lilly now turned so that she was now facing him, " with you," I need to feel this again."

Scotty wasn't entirelly convinced that she was even ready to engage in sex, but somehow she led him back over to their bed. With him sucking and kissing at her neck, Lilly's eyes remained closed while hearing him whispering in Spanish to her. His voice, mixed with a tiny hint of growling made her breath quicken.

Lilly now lay back,while feeling his lips on hers, as their kiss grew heavier. Their hearts now beating fast, needing to relish each other again. Neither of them were in a hurry, but contineud taking their time.. Even while his lips moved downward, she heard his words in Spanish mixing with his heavy breaths. She too was breathing heavily, while her hands ran across his back, " Make me yours again."

Before she knew it, they were having sex for the first time in a year. Lilly felt even more loved while pleasured swirled around her body, as the speed increased, while the windows contineud to fog up.

Once both the steam and fog had lifted, the two were breathing heavily after making love. As Scotty now glanced over at Lilly, he could see that she appeared to be content, " You were beautiful like always," he said before leaning over to kiss her, " Are you alright with what just happened?"

Lilly smiled softly," I feel a lot better, " still basking the in afterglow warmth.

Even as night turned into morning, the two had breakfast together downstairs. That's when his cell rang, Lilly now glanced over," Something up?"

Scotty knew that he couldn't lie to her, knowing she'd knew when he was," Two tapes with you showed up at PPD, with a letter. Nobody's watched it yet."

" I want to, you need my help to catch him."

He hesitated, as Lilly touched his hand," I'm fine," which was her usual response. Scotty didn't want her going to PPD, and trying to solve this case," You ain't ready yet Lil. I can't let you do this."

The look in her eyes told him that she wasn't about to back down, but however Lilly knew that he was right. Besides, she didn't want to be thinking about Gary and what he had done to her, " So what am I supposed to do now?"

" You ain't lookin over the case."

Lilly sighed deeply," Look it's the only way to catch Gary, why don't you trust me?"

" I do," seeing that she wanted so much to put this guy away," Let me take care of that," as she glared at him. The anger inside of her was building rather quickly, much to the point Lilly began yelling at him. Scotty knew it was due to everything that this bastard had done to her," Gary toyed with your mind."

Lilly knew that this wasn't simply the case," You have no idea how helpful I can be towards this investigation, instead you want to us to be a family, while all the other victims's are dead somewhere. How dare you. I'm still a cop, and want more than anything to get this guy."

Just as he was about to speak, Lilly continued to let him have it," You treat me like I'm incapable of doing anything. There's nothing wrong with my mind, I am perfectly capable to of taking care of Aiden by myself. You aren't the person who was stuck with that bastard," as she grabbed her jacket and stormed off.

When Scotty arrived down at PPD, he saw Lilly sitting in another room going through, folder after folder trying to pinpoint a connection, before being lead into Stillman's office.

" You need to let Lil breathe a little, " John said as he took off his glasses," She's been through a lot, right now she's the key to finding this guy. Just go home Scotty, leave the rest up to me. "

A few hours later, Lilly was in the middle of writing things down, until hearing a knock on the door. She glanced up, " Hey boss."

" Come on, I'll drive you home."

She shook her head," That's the last place that I want to go to. Feel like everything's different after this."

John silently nodded," Grab the files, we'll go back to my place."

Once there, the two sat down together, pouring over the case. That's when John had noticed that Lilly was indeed hiding something," You can tell me Lil," his hand now touching hers.

Without a word, Lilly now grabbed a pen and began writing down two addresses," Your going to need backup, lots of it. He will kill anyone that's near these places. Made me promise never to tell anyone," as her eyes watered up," I should I have told the truth boss," while still holding back her tears.

However neither Lilly or Scotty had any idea what was to come next, or the fact that they might be losing each other or not.


	18. Shattered

When Lilly returned home, later that night, she knew that her relationship with Scotty, wasn't like it was before all of this had ever happened. It now felt strange to be with him, even when they had sex. Though, she yearned to feel the way she used to, it was still going to take time.

Both her and Scotty were trying hard to find romance in each other, but knew that neither one of them could give up. However, he remained very supportive of her. Even tried to get her to seek some couseling but she found that talking to him was enough, besides speaking to conselor wasn't simply going to do Lilly any good.

She was fully capable of caring for Aiden, which she was. Although he was in daycare, which was a good thing for him socially, but Scotty felt confident that Lilly was able to handle their son. One thing that he didn't think she was ready for was to come back to work.

Just three months later, everything completely had changed once the squad had joined a task force with the FBI. It seemed as if the feds already were ready to make an arrest once they had found him, but however Scotty also was chosen to go.

He wanted to kill Gary himself, but didn't let his dark side convince him to do that. However, there was yet another problem; Lilly, whom was now three months pregnant. Although her pregnancy was very unexpected, the two knew that having another child would bring them more happiness.

Once inside, Scotty saw her standing there," They want me to tag along, " seeing the fear deeply in Lilly's eyes," I'm going to do whatever takes to lock this bastard up for good."

Lilly sighed," Gary deserves to die, not spend the rest of his life behind bars. I feared everyday that I was going to die, he made me feel that," as her hand rested on her stomach," You don't know what he's really capable of."

She still had terrifying dreams, about Gary, which made Lilly awakened with her heart racing fast. No matter what she did, the nightmares still returned. Just then she leaned forward, letting her head rest against Scotty's chest, hearing his heartbeat. To hear his, brought forth a certain kind of comfort that told her that no matter what he still loved her.

" You're going to be alright Lil, I'll call you when I get there. Gary ain't coming back for you," trying to soothe her inner most worries. However as Scotty exhaled, Lilly leaned back as his hands cupped her face, pulling her closer, " I love you," sealing her lips with a small kiss.

While he was packing, Lilly ended up falling asleep. However she awoke not long after he had left, before sitting up in bed, still haunted by her plaguing nightmares. Needless to say, Lilly didn't sleep that much tonight.

The next night, Scotty disobeyed and went out on his own. He had another addresses that Lilly had given to him. He couldn't just sit around anymore, this bastard needed to be caught. It took awhile for him to drive over there, but after getting out; something was up.

As he drew out his gun, Scotty slowly walked around, noticing that nothing was there. Was this a mistake or was Lilly taken here herself?? If something was up, he had no idea as to why, until his cell rang.

Gary was watching him from a distance, seeing how stupid this guy was. He had claimed Michelle's heart, but now she was gone. The woman he cherished so much, died in a fury of flames, it was time for revenge. If he couldn't have Michelle, this man clearly needed to die.

He grinned, feeling the urgent impulses to kill once again, but had to be careful since this guy was also a cop.

Back in Philly, Lilly was on the verge of tears, while standing in the waiting area of the emergency room. Her son had been shot, while at a park, now Lilly feared losing her baby boy forever. Having Aiden brought her so much joy.

Already the squad was searching around, while she continued to wait. Her father now softly touched her shoulder, " What happened?"

" We were walking in the park, heard shots; next thing I knew Aiden was lying on the ground crying," her eyes now glistened with tears," It's all my fault."

Paul then held her close, knowing that he also couldn't lose his grandson either, " You're a wonderful mother Lilly, it's not your fault."

No matter what he said, it still couldn't soothe her. She wanted to be in there with Aiden , to hold his hand. As the two continued waiting, Lilly held his mini PPD jacket in her hands. Time indeed was ticking by slowly.

By the time that Scotty was alerted, he was already very close to capturing Gary. The chase was indeed on, but all he could think about was Aiden. His son needed him, so much but now felt so far from him, as Scotty now continued searching for this scumbag, while feeling upset and worried for Aiden.

At the hospital, Lilly feared the worse now, as her father gently squeezed her hand," Scotty's already moving out, in a few days. We'll always be close because of both Aiden and the baby. It wasn't really love, just a way for us to make a baby together."

" Maybe it is love Lilly," Paul said," He never gave up on finding you, I know that that loves you."

Lilly shook her head," Scotty's probably punching someone out, for not letting him come home, that temper of his. He's a great dad to Aiden, pretty excited about having another baby. "

She sighed, perhaps it was really love, but for the time being hope that her son would pull through.


	19. Captured!

Lilly breathed a sigh of relief, upon hearing that Aiden would be alright. He had been shot, exactly in the same place she had been almost three years ago; without causing any major damage. She also learned that it was just a random shooting, that day, as Vera just informed her of the shooters arrest. That didn't make her feel any better, but it did increase her worries about Scotty.

She feared that Gary would kill him, however Lilly knew that Gary could never take away who she was. Not even now, she found by talking about it, the memories flooded away. Which was a good thing, besides, Lilly was also doing yoga combined with meditation to help.

Besides that ,she knew that Scotty would never leave her. It was more among the lines of her own fear, as the doctor now lead her into her son's hospital room. Taking now Aiden's hand, Lilly watched his chest rising and fall slowly; counting each breath he took. Her little boy, didn't deserve at all to be shot; but she now knew that it was just a random shooting.

The shooter had just been caught, after a tip came in leading directly to his capture. However, that did little to comfort her. While Lilly remained at her son's side, Scotty had now discovered what it appeared to be an abandoned trailer. Once confirming that there wasn't anyone there, he slowly made his way to the back.

Inside of a room, there was a small tv with a few tapes. Just then the tape began playing, as Scotty saw Lilly giving birth to Aiden. He almost cried himself, seeing how alone and scared she was. Then it switched back, when she was still pregnant, how miserable she felt on the outside. As the tape now stopped, Scotty glanced around.

He then opened up a notebook, inside he knew just whose handwriting this belonged to. Scotty knew that her message in the mind, were merely messages from her heart.

_I keep on thinking about all the romance that we both had built up together. All this over us trying for a baby, blossomed into love. Yet, when I first heard the sound of our baby's heartbeat, I held in my tears; wishing that you were there. That's why I sent you those photographs, wanting you know that we made something together. _

_I love you, it feels weird writing it, but I know that this is really love. Remembering how you would kiss me, I'm wanting so much to be held on your arms right now. It's our love that keeps me going._

Scotty was about to cry, feeling what Lilly had gone through. He couldn't imagine her writing this, while preganant with their son. He now exhaled before seeing on the screen, Gary raping Lilly in different positions before physically assulting her afterwards.

More anger now flowed through his veins, as he called for backup. Scotty wasn't going to let this guy dodge anyone, anymore. He was going to kill this bastard, for hurting his girl. Just as he went to open the door, it flung open as Gary now pinned him down on the bed.

The two men proceeded to fight, as Scotty now moaned in pain as Gary continued twisting one of his wrists. Scotty didn't give up before kicking the other man hard in the groin. The fight now esculated, until shots rang out as Gary now lay there; but wasn't dead.

Shortly after backup had arrived, the paramedics were wheeling Gary, while other detectives began to shift through the tapes. There was a big overwhelming amoung of evidence; including diaries among other stuff.

When Scotty came back after being treated for a sprained wrist, he shook his head; before seeing Stillman walking up to him," Go home Scotty, Aiden needs you. We can take it from here."

As much as he wanted to stay, he also knew that his family needed him back in Philly now. Besides, he had already given his account of what had happened to the lead in charge. Once he had flown back home, Scotty went straight to the hospital. That's where he saw Lilly standing there outside of their son's hospital room.

The two shared a long hug, before breaking away," How is he?"

" Fine, Aiden was shot in the same place I was," she replied softly. Lilly hadn't slept for quite awhile now, and was in big need of it," The pain's still there, he awoke crying. A tip came in and Vera was able to track down and arrest him. Just some random shooting, guy had no clue that he had shot a one year old," before noticing Scotty's hand, " What happened?"

" Nothing Lil," trying not to mention to her about Gary, " I'll stay here Lil, you should go home and rest," as he brought up his other hand to rest on her stomach.

Lilly sighed deeply, " Did you catch him?"

He hesitated before speaking quietly," Ended up shootin him, guy isn't expected to pull through. I found a diary of yours, finally had realized what your messages really had meant."

Shaking her head softly, Lilly now yawned," It's how I felt and still feel about us. I still don't understand why he even took me?"

" We'll talk about it tommorrow. Nick's waiting for you downstairs, " as he kissed her cheek. Scotty knew that dispite everything, Lilly was perfectly alright to be alone. Although their love seemed to be helping her cope, in a good way.

One thing that he didn't want was her ever seeing Gary's face again, as he hoped that this bastard would die. The type of scum like him didn't deserve life after what he done to his girl.


	20. Nightmares in the night

Lilly awoke breathing heavily,once again her terrifying dreams of what what Gary had done, weren't ceasing to stop. She was indeed scared, about opening up and more of the abuse. Each day, Lilly tried to forget about it, but it always came back to haunt her in her dreams.

What if no one believed her, which was something she had feared deep down inside?

Already her nerves were rapidly building up inside, of not wanting to go to her first counseling session. However, Lilly knew she had to open up and let someone help her; professionally. An hour later, , Scotty drove her to a brick building. He could hear her breathing harder, knowing her fear.

" Hey, " he said taking her hand," I'm going to be right there with you."

Lilly nodded softly, before slowly getting out of the car. However the first appointment, didn't make her feel any better. In fact, she felt miserable afterwards, " In a week starts the real session, already the guy thinks that I'm nuts."

Scotty shook his head," He doesn't Lil, you do need to work through what happened, " before he started the engine, heading in the directly of her doctor's office. She also had a reutine sonogram appointment as well. Once they were were inside of a room, Lilly lay back, while Scotty gently kissed her stomach.

It didn't make her feel any better than she already did, even during her sonogram. The two watched the image of their baby on the screen; a joy that Scotty felt deep inside. It was a love, for a baby that he already loved so much," The baby's going to be beautiful," he whispered softly.

Lilly saw the love in his eyes, knowing that he had gotten a chance to experience the joy of expecting a baby; they both did. Although, she worried about her other baby, whom was still in the hospital. How once, she was lying here watching him on the screen.

Shortly after the two had a big fight, as Lilly stormed off taking the car keys with her. Scotty grew worried but knew that she probably went to the hospital, which was exactly where she went. However, he called to make sure of that. Perhaps it was better if he left her to spend some time with Aiden; alone.

Motherhood did have a good effect on Lilly, but now had wondered if this second pregnacy was really such a good thing. By all means, she wasn't in any state to be pregnant; especially while on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

Scotty was sure that Lilly was heading towards that, but knew that this counseling was going to do her more good than harm. She had to learn how to open up and talk about what had happened. It wasn't right that, Lilly just kept everything so bottled up deep inside.

After he returned home, Scotty sat down on the bed looking at the photo from their recent sonogram. He remember the sadness that he had felt during Lilly's first pregnancy, but now felt sadneed that he couldn't express the love and joy of actually being with her during this.

It was exciting to be having a baby on the way, but wasn't about to give up on their family or Lilly. Scotty loved her, but no longer felt that she truly loved him anymore, the way she used to. It had seemed as if this whole thing, broke up the deep love they once had shared.

Scotty now lay back, feeling sad for Lilly. He would have done anything to have found her sooner, but this bastard had a clever way of hiding her from everyone.

In fact it pissed him off that he didn't kill Gary. He deserved to die, not lie there in a coma. That scum toyed with Lilly's mind, in ways that Scotty wanted to strangle him for.

As a father, he couldn't do that and set a bad example for them. No both Aiden and their unborn baby, needing to see him as the good cop rather than the bad one.

Several hours later, after he was sound asleep, Lilly came home finally. She watched the man that she loved sleeping soundly. It broke her heart that, she was so nasty to him. He didn't deserve to be treated that way, especially being the one person that would never hurt her.

Once Lilly had climbed into bed, she gently touched his cheek," I'm sorry Scotty," she whispered, as tears now streamed downward, " I love you so much."

During the whole night, Lilly didn't sleep once. She couldn't no longer fall asleep, knowing that her nightmares would plague her. Instead she went downstairs, and sat down on the couch. It was already late at night, as Lilly now began writing in a notebook, which was helping her express her feelings. Except that it was more about before this whole thing had happened, her heart kept on reverting back to happier times. She sighed, before putting down the notebook and opened up a photo album; containing pictures of Aiden.

Her son was her whole world; the person that gave her strength that she never knew she had. In the next photo album, were pictures of just her and Scotty before the first abduction. She looked so happy and carefree, yearning to recapuring those happier times. By morning, she went upstairs and got into bed beside Scotty. She needed him, but feared that her nightmares would never be over.


	21. Sadness

Just two days after Aiden had returned home from the hospital, Lilly suffered an emotional breakdown as she lay on the bathroom floor; with the door closed. She could no longer deal with what Gary had down to her mind anymore. Her hand gently caressed her growing stomach, while the tears continued to stream down.

As Scotty knelt down beside her, he saw the sadness in her eyes," Hey, you didn't loose anything. We're still a family."

" I don't care," she whispered," Just want to be alone."

He knew that wasn't such a good idea," No, I can't Lil, not when I see you like this. Sitting here crying on the bathroom floor."

Lilly shivered due to the cold, as she allowed Scotty to wrap a blanket around her. Yet at the sametime, her mind reverted back to the way things were with them, before all hell had broke loose," We used to be happy together, now it's all gone."

" No its not, you and I fell in love while trying to concieve a baby," as he sat down beside her," Remember how one night we were out at some park, looking up at the moon together. That's where I first kissed you."

She now exhaled, " This one time Gary had taken me to this place somewhere in Florida, that was on the beach. One night I snuck out and walked down to the shore. Down further there was this couple holding hands looking very much in love. I kept on thinking about us, wanting you to be here with me, even as Aiden continued kicking up a storm. Just felt so alone; unloved."

Her eyes now glanced over at him" Gary would sometimes torture me with photo of you and me together, then tell me frequently that you never loved me, and had stopped looking to find me. That's why nobody ever came, he made me believe that was true. Inside I still hoped you were going to find me."

By now Lilly's head now was resting on his shoulder, as she continued crying. Scotty knew that she was hurting badly inside," Everyday I wake up knowing that we have another day together. You fought hard to stay alive."

" I just want this to end, the nightmares everything," she cried, " I wake up screaming, and scared, seeing his ugly face in my dreams."

Scotty let out a breath, " You can't just stay in the bathroom like this, especially when our son needs you. Aiden's already called out for you. He wants his mother, " while Lilly continued crying hard. He had no idea what to even do at this point, and knew that she wasn't emotionally ready to handle yet another child.

The thought of giving up their baby was out of the question, due the fact that he would never forgive himself or the fact that Lilly would never give up her own child either. What if, her being pregnant made the problem worse, since she had suffered badly during her last one?

It would be a plausable reason, before Scotty then helped Lilly up off the bathroom floor, before she opened the door and climbed right onto her side of the bed. He sighed deeply," Lil, you can't just lie in bed. This ain't good for the baby, it's depending on you."

She didn't respond while pulled the covers up closer to her, as Scotty now pulled them back," I can't let you do this, especially when your pregnant. I know you don't want to eat, but the baby needs to. "

" I'm not hungry," which was a complete lie, and the fact that Scotty wasn't buying into it either. Dispite her pleas, he made her a sandwhich, which she devored instantly. While the food was digesting in her stomach, Lilly continued to lie in bed.

A little later on, she lay there reading to Aiden. It did have a good effect on her, knowing she was wrong for abandoning her son while sitting inside the bathroom. She knew as a mother, that he needed her more than anything.

Scotty also lay next to Aiden, watching the one year old sleep. He still couldn't believe just how fast he had grown, " He's just as strong as you are Lil," he whispered.

Putting down the book, Lilly now looked over," He's all you Scotty, just as handsome though."

" Having him made me love you even more," as Scotty leaned over to kiss her. Lilly smiled softly, before kissing Aiden," I love you."

Once their son was in his crib, Lilly's head was resting down on Scotty's shoulders. Her hand gently placing his onto her abdomen, where they both felt their baby move for the time. To him, he couldn't believe what he was feeling, as she now turned onto her back. Scotty then bent down, while he spoke softly to their unborn child.

The truth was, Scotty would do anything to help Lilly. For now, his mind was on their baby. Little did he know that Gary's death would be happening in three days. How would Lilly handle this, would they get back the romance that they once had?


	22. The Camping Trip Pt1

Just three days later, as the two were out for a walk around the campsite where they were staying at. Lilly was pushing Aiden around in his stroller. She tried to forget what had happened, and instead focus on the positive; being outside with her family. The weather was warm, as Lilly drew in a fresh breath of air. It felt good to walk especially after spending two days in bed.

" Did you really have to put that hat on him?", asked Scotty," He's just sleeping wearing the sunglasses and hat."

Lilly's lips curled into a smile," Aiden wanted to wear the hat, that you bought him."

" Yeah well, that's because he talked me into it."

She turned, now looking at him," Oh really, considering the fact that he was almost three weeks old at the time," while she wiped something off his face," Ever think of not walking around with crude on your cheek?"

"Hey, you have a nice nap?" he asked softly, seeing just how cranky their son was, " Just let him lie there, " Scotty now heard Lilly say.

He then stood up," We could go baby shopping before we find out?"

" I'd like to know what it is ," she replied," Be nice to actually know for once." Last time she had no idea but yet now wanted to know what they were having.

As Scotty put his arm around her shoulder, the two continued walking. It was nice to actually get away from home, and come here to relax. Besides, he wanted Lilly to do just that before the birth of their second child.

Once there were sitting down by the creek, Aiden's head was resting on his mother's chest, " I don't think he's feeling too well."

" Probably the stitches are bothering him," Scotty replied," he's probably aching to play," placing his hand down onto her stomach. He also felt their baby stirring inside," It's still amazing,to feel that, " as the two continued looking straight at the water.

It did feel good to get away, from their normal daily lives and just be a family. For the time being, the two relaxed and enjoyed being here together. Later on while the two were sitting in front of the fire, listening to music; as Lilly now got up," I'm going for a walk, be back in a few."

Once she had left, Scotty felt more miserable. He felt even lonelier now, wanting to talk or share a laugh with her. In fact,upon hearing a certain song, made him sigh deeply. It was the same song from their first date together, yet now it only brought upon more sadness into his heart.

When Lilly finally returned, she felt much better as the two now headed inside to change for bed. Once in bed together, Scotty was holding her close," What if he's given life in prision," hearing her asking.

" Gary's dead Lil, boss just called me three minutes before you showed up. It's a good thing he's gone, scum doesn't deserve to live."

She exhaled softly," I still see his face in my dreams, over and over again," feeling Scotty's lips kissing her neck," Myself being raped by him, over and over."

That was something that Scotty had wished he could have prevented from happening," Are you still scared of having sex with me?"

" No, I know you would never hurt me," she said softly, before turning onto her other side, " Gary did things to me, that I just want to forget. He would even yell at me, when I awoke with cravings ."

He now reached out, gently stroking one side of her cheek," You don't need to be afraid of being naked around me, even while your pregnant. "

"You would honestly have sex with me?" she asked, seeing Scotty nodding softly. However he didn't push it any further, knowing when Lilly was ready he would be too. For now, she moved closer; resting her head down on his chest.

Lilly could hear the sound of his heartbeat, allowing it to comfort her, while hearing a series of thunder rumbling outside. She could feel their baby stirring inside, hoping still for a daughter. That way that both would have one of each, but for now continued lie there; listening to his heartbeat.

Outside the storm was worsening as a big clap of thunder awakened their son. Scotty got up and went into the back, lifting Aiden out of the playpen before gently carrying him back into their room. Once in bed again, their son was lying down on his chest. Lilly smiled softly, listening to the sound of Aiden breathing in and out.

" I remember walking in the rain with him; the day after he was born. How scared I was to be a mother, all alone out there."

Scotty could just picture his girl out there , it completely broke his heart," When I heard that I was a dad, it gave me such joy Lil. To know that we made a baby together," glancing down at her stomach," and now another one," as he slowly rubbed his son's back, "It's alright buddy," trying to soothe him.

Reaching over, Lilly now kissed Aiden, before leaning over to also kiss Scotty," I love you."

" I love you too Lil," he whispered softly, watching her now falling asleep.

During the middle of the night, the nightmares returned. This time, so terrifying that Lilly woke up and headed immediately into the bathroom. Her heart was racing fast, while she splashed some cold water onto her face.

Just as she turned around, she saw Gary standing there, before letitng out a loud scream.

That's when Lilly actually woke up for real , from the nightmare she was having. Her heart was nearly poudning out of her chest, while breathing fast. Scotty also had awoke, seeing Lilly lying there breathing heavily.

" Lil are you alright?"

She didn't say a word, but got up and went into the back and slept on the bottom part of the bunk bed. Lilly was clearly, scared and still afraid to tell Scotty the other horrifying truth.


	23. The Whole Truth and Emergency

So far the camping trip wasn't turning out to be a failure. Even when Lilly had taken Aiden down to the playground, he worried about Lilly and their unborn child. He knew that this was adding a lot of emotional stress onto what was already there, but now it seemed as if she was getting worse. It wasn't fair to their son, whom needed his mother there for him all the time.

As he watched Lilly pushing him on the swings, wondering what had caused to sleep on the bottom part of the bunk bed last time. Clearly Gary had done something far worse but he had no idea about. Whatever had happened, she was clearly keeping it bottled down inside.

Upon hearing the sound of Aiden's loud giggles, seeing how by Lilly pushing him on the swing was making him happy. To him he wanted to see their son happy, but also was glad to see that his girl was also smiling, "Hard to tell that you're a detective, Lil."

"Why would you say that?" asking with a smile.

Scotty came closer, wrapping his arms around her waist," Cause," whispering into her ear, "You're too beautiful to be one. Especially looking this good," as he kissed one side of her neck. Lilly felt her heart rate increasing, before she turned around; letting them share a long kiss together.

During the middle of it, they now heard," MOMMY," seeing Aiden now smiling at them. He was growing frustrated, just as Lilly smiled," He's has the same exact face on when you're about to lash out."

"No it's more of what your look like, even has that typical frustrated Rush look. I know that look all too well."

Lilly shook her head," Oh really, Aiden looks and acts just like his handsome Daddy, " hearing their son now blowing a fit," He's a Valens alright," taking him out of the swing, before going over to where a large ball was hanging down.

That's when Aiden began hitting it hard, until blowing a several temper tantrum that the two brought him back to the camper and inside, placing down into his playpen. However Lilly was still not thrilled with what Scotty had just done, but didn't want to get into an argument over this whole thing.

The rest of the day, was pretty quiet with the two still not uttering out a single word to one another. By 10pm, Lilly remained seated in front of the fire. Even as Scotty now came out after changing into something warmer, "You ain't cold?"

"No," she replied," Just felt the baby kick a few minutes ago."

That prompted him to sit down next to her, but knew that Lilly didn't want to be touch. Nor did she want his hand on her stomach either," You gotta tell me what happened, I'm scared Lil of losing our baby."

" We're not losing it, the baby's kicking," knowing that was one of his biggest fears," Here feel," as he got up and knelt down in front of her, placing both of his hand down onto her stomach. He felt the butterfly flutters, as he started to cry.

Lilly knew that this whole thing had affected him a lot," Hey, it's alright, "as she now got up; allowing him to hold her. For awhile the two held onto to each other, just taking in each other's comforts. Once they had broke away, Scotty looked peered into her eyes," Whatever happened to you, Lil is over. That scum didn't deserve to rot for the rest of his life behind bars; I'm glad that I shot him. I know he had done horrible things to you, causing you to be afraid," but didn't go on to elaborate," We're still a family; like we both had wanted before all of this had ever started."

"I can't sleep with you," she said," Not when I know that you're aching for sex Scotty. "

He could see the disappointment on her face," How about we try, for you Lil. This ain't about me; I want you to feel comfortable again."

Lilly felt embarrassed about this whole thing, but felt scared inside. She wanted just to let go and let him love her again, but couldn't. Shortly after them both checked on Aiden, the two went into the bedroom and shut the door, leaving just the two of them inside.

Once she was sitting up in bed, clad in only her bra and underwear. Her eyes now watched as her cell began slowly bouncing up and down on her stomach, Scotty also smiled," Bet it's that little girl you've always wanted."

He simply knew that for right now, it was just better to focus on their impending baby. Besides, it seemed to be making her happy, which Scotty wanted her to be," We'll all go together as a family to find out. "

"I have a feeling that it is, "she whispering removing her phone from her stomach, "What, oh now you think us having a baby is a good idea. I know you think it was a total mistake!"

Scotty knew that she was reading into his thoughts, which got her extremely upset," OH I GET IT, SO DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO HAVE ANY KIDS, IN THE FIRST PLACE. YOU DID IT FOR ME, I GET ABDUCTED WHILE PREGNANT, AND THEN FOUND WONDERING ALONG SOME FLORIDIAN ROAD IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE WITH A DAY OLD NEWBORN!"

By then Lilly simply had it with his crap," YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO ME, YOU WANT TO KNOW. HE TIED ME DOWN AND RAPED ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN. THEN DRAGGED ME OVER BY MY FEET AND PUSHED MY HEAD INTO TUB OF COLD WATER. HE THREW ME DOWN, BEFORE DRAGGING ME INTO ANOTHER ROOM, AND RAPED ME FROM BEHIND AS HE SHOT A MAN TO DEATH!"

He had no idea about that part of the story, "WHY DID YOU JUST TELL ME?"

"GARY MADE ME WATCH, WHILE HE PULLED ON MY HAIR. THAT'S WHEN I BLOCKED OUT. WHEN I CAME TO I CAME IN HIS MOUTH, HE TASTED ME!"

Scotty was sickened by this," THERE'S ANOTHER PIECE OF THE DAMN PUZZLE AIN'T THERE?"

"I almost died, that's all I'll tell you. I happened in one of the rooms of the house. You have no clue what he did to me inside of that room. All I kept on thinking was about Aiden; my little boy. Just wanting to come so badly to him," as she now cried hard.

Although he wanted to know what happened, it was best not to ask," Lil you ain't a bad mother, is that what you think?"

"My heart almost stopped beating," as Scotty now pulled her closer. He felt terrible for the pain that she had suffered, "It's over, I'm glad that he's dead."

Lilly held onto him tightly, just wanting him to hold her like this. She needed to feel safe and letting it all out, but that's when the two heard the sound of Aiden's cries, "Go to him, I don't want him to see my like this; a hysterical mess."

Once Scotty had gotten Aiden back to sleep, he came back into the bedroom. Lilly was sitting up, taking long deep breaths, " Just breathe Lil," while blotting her forehead, before kissing her stomach," It's alright," whispering to their unborn baby," I love you."

"None of our kids are mistakes Lil, I never thought that about this one either. Just am worried about that fact you got pregnant so fast, with all this stress of what happened. "

Lilly knew it was more worry than anything else," Just hold me."

Indeed he did, but their little weekend things turned into a week. After that night, a big relief had been taken off of Lilly's chest. She seemed to be relaxed and calm, up until the following Saturday when she woke up clutching her stomach in pain.

Even after the ambulance had arrived, Scotty followed from behind with Aiden in tow. He couldn't imagine losing a member of his family, while thinking about a certain letter that Lilly had written in her journal back then.


	24. Romance Time in Florida

Once at the hospital, Scotty was at the point of breaking down. He didn't want to lose the baby either, as he held Aiden in his arms. Right now, all he could do is sit there and wait, but not once read the note that Lilly had once written to him shortly after being abducted the first time around. It wasn't right to read be reading this, especially give the current circumstances

Sometime later on, the doctor came out to him," Both Lilly and the baby are fine, the pain wasn't due to her pregnancy. Whatever it was, the pain is gone. She's resting comfortably right now, she will be here for a few days so that we can monitor her a bit."

Although the news was a good, Scotty just wanted Lilly to rest. He knew that by her resting would be good for both her and their baby, before heading back which wasn't even a long trip at all. By the next morning, he awoke ready to head back to the hospital to see Lilly. Once Aiden was up, Scotty buckled him into his car as the two took off.

Upon arriving, Scotty placed their son onto the bed, before both him and Lilly kissed," How you feeling?"

" Better, I just finished eating a half of a bagel, " she replied," Barely slept due to the baby kicking," hearing his stomach protesting, "Go downstairs and get yourself something to eat, Aiden's alright being here."

Scotty didn't budge," You going to find out here?"

" No, I'll wait until we get back from Florida," Lilly said," Go do something with him, besides just hanging out. Take him someplace fun."

He made a face," Not without you."

" We'll have time, just us. I could use the rest right now," as the two shared a few kisses," Come see me later, okay?" giving Aiden a kiss," You and Daddy have fun now?"

Shortly after they had left, Lilly gently rubbed her stomach. Not once did she think about Gary, or what had happened to her. No, she was thinking about the baby that was growing inside, hoping that it was a girl. It be nice to have one of each, but wasn't thrilled when her quiet room turned loud when her neighbor began constantly complaining.

The woman was older, but loved to yell at everyone. It wasn't fair to Lilly whom was trying to take it easy, when she had this woman now screaming and moaning.

**Two weeks later**

Both Lilly and Scotty walked on the shore together, feeling the sand in between their toes. A breeze ran through her hair, as she breathed in. The night was so perfect, just having him there made it seem even better now, even as they contineud walking alone.

Later on, the two sat together on the steps; kissing. Lilly moaned softly, before pulling back, " I'll meet you back at the room."  
" Everything alright?"

Lilly nodded," I do want to go to that place, but for a good reason. Last time I was there, I wanted to dance with you."

" That going to bring back any memories?"

She shook her head," Nope, I haven't thought about that in awhile. Been trying to move on," as her hand gently rubbed her stomach.

Instead of taking a walk by herself, the two remained seated together. Yet, Lilly felt even calmer now, thinking about going dancing tommorrow. For now, Scotty helped her up, liking the fact that she was pregnant with their second child, as the two shared a long kiss together.

Before long, the two were back in their hotel room, as the lights remained dimmed. Scotty's hands now wrapped around her pregnant belly, while he continued sucking and kissing at both sides of neck. He could hear the sound of Lilly's soft moans, knowing that she was enjoying this.

In one motion, he unclasped her bra; letting it fall to the floor. With a breath, she turned now taking control of their kiss, as it moved from the middle of the room to the bed; but the two didn't have any sex. Once again, Lilly felt disappointed in herself," You've been wanting to have sex, I'm sorry."

" It's alright Lil, after what had happened," as Scotty now rested his head gently down on her stomach. He could feel their baby kicking, the joy and wonder of the little life growing within her. In fact, it brought him happiness to be able to be with her during her pregnancy.

Lilly also knew that he loved seeing her this way," Just don't understand why this all happened?"

" Nobody will ever know, just glad that he's gone," he answered before moving back onto his side, Scotty then proceeded to hold her close.

During the next day, while the two were enjoying their romantic vacation, terror raced through Lilly's veins upon seeing a certain man, whom had also raped her. However she never told anyone, due to the fact that he threatened to kill her.

Sucking her fears down, before Lilly took a hold of Scotty's hand. She wasn't about to let the past haunt her again, especially after everything she had gone through. Right now, her focus was on having a good time.

Besides the fact that, they both were gearing up for the arrival of their second child. Lilly knew that she to move on and focus on her family now, that was what had mattered. However the guy did continued to follow them, but as far as to the hotel.

As Lilly stood in front of the window, she felt her nerves rising. Once that Scotty had sat down beside her, she opened up," There's a man following me, he was once Gary's best friend. He never hurt me or anything but something tells me that he's also a murderer as well."

" Are you sure that he never hurt you?"

Lilly nodded," Guy never spoke a word to me, I always got creeped out by him," as she took his hand," C'mon we'll be late, I can't let this guy scare me. Besides I could be wrong about him being a murderer."

With that said they went out, buy the man was clearly sitting inside of the car; watching her. Scotty had noticed him as well, but Lilly gently led him away. She didn't want him getting into a fight or even getting himself killed.

Later on, after the two had returned back, they both were in a romantic mood; landing them both in bed having sex.

Afterwards, Scotty got up, he had to take care of this car," Get back into bed," he heard Lilly say," So what's he's there, I could care less. You think I'm lying, I'm not. "

Scotty let out a sigh," What if he's going to finish off what Gary wanted to do; kill you?"

" I doubt it, the guy was terrified of Gary. I saw it with my own eyes," seeing that he wasn't entirely convinced," Look this is our vacation together, just let it go."

" No, not when I have my family to protect," he said," Bad enough that my son had to be born in a crap hole. Took his first breaths there."

Lilly knew that Scotty was angry," This guy wasn't even around when I first felt Aiden move. Gary's dead Scotty, and you're a cop and a father."

He took in a breath, before noticing her hand gently rubbing her stomach. Lilly was right, he had to think about their kids, knowing that by going after a man whom never hurt her would be the best solution," Have you seen him in Philly?"

" Nope, just get into bed. The baby 's already kicking, and I'm hungry."

Indeed this vacation was only going to get romantic, as Lilly now put the man out of her mind; knowing that he never did anything to her. Besides she was more interested in focusing on being with Scotty; than revisiting the past.


	25. The Engagement

The next chapter will be longer, I promise!

* * *

Lilly awoke feeling a pair of lips kissing at the crook of her neck, as well as his breath against her skin. The more he did that, the more romantic she was getting," Scotty," she laughed softly, until she turned over.

With a sexy grin, Lilly moved closer as the two continued kissing, while it grew passsionate. Which each moan, the kiss now turned into sex. She felt even sexier now being with the man she loved so much, but also being pregnant. Her heart raced, and continued beating faster.

Afterwards, she could feel each beat of her heart, combined with the baby kicking. Her eyes looked down, seeing both his hand gently caressing her stomach, " I love you," she breathed before Scotty pulled her closer.

Since it was raining outside, the two decided to stay in and order some room service. After Lilly had showered and dressed, she smiled upon climbing back into bed," I'm starved."

Once the two had eaten breakfast together, they continued watching the movie that was on TV. Yet, it seemed to be alright, while her hand gently rubbed her stomach. She felt content being on vacation with just them, but being here in Florida; was fine.

Although being in bed the whole day, did contain sex and other romantic moments. Having a day like this, seemed to help enhance their relationship. The next day, Lilly climbed into the drivers seat; while glancing over Scotty," You ready?"

He nodded, as she started the car, before backing out of the parking lot. Once the two were on the highway, Scotty seemed enjoying being away from everything, but taking a vacation seemed to be a good thing.

Instead of spending the day at the mall, the two spend it in Miami. Yet, as the two went shopping while enjoying every moment. In the evening, after having a huge dinner at a resturant,they walking along the shore, before Scotty knelt down, "Will you Marry me?"

Lilly looked up, seeing the diamond ring sitting inside of the velvet box. Tears slowly began to stream down her cheeks, " Yes," as Scotty slowly slid the ring down her finger. He then got up, as the two shared a long kiss, before holding her as the water splashed up against their feet.

" You're crying, " he whispered.

She smiled, while taking ahold of his hand.

On the drive home, Lilly ate some ice cream after making Scotty stop and get her some. The drive wasn't too bad, but after getting back to the hotel, it was late but the two remained awake. As Scotty gently rubbed her stomach, he too could feel their unborn baby kicking, " I hope it's a girl."

" Me too," she replied, before cuddling up closer to him," I'm sorry for what I put you through."

Scotty knew that Lilly felt guilty about everything," Don't Lil, no one can blame you for feeling what you did. One thing it didn't do was tear us apart, those letters were proof."

" At least the nightmares are gone, instead the baby keeps me up kicking," as he leaned over; kissing her stomach. Lilly could see that he already was excited to be having another baby," I already miss our little man."

He nodded," The big brother to be," which made her smile,as Scotty moved closer," When we get back we'll be partners again."

" Speaking of," before realizing that her mind was back on work. Lilly laughed softly," I guess I'm excited to be returning."

For now she fell asleep, while Scotty gently pulled up the blankets closer, having no idea that this guy that was Gary's ex-best friend was out to kill him instead.


	26. Fights

It had seemed as if this little vacation, actually helped. The two came back all rested and relaxed, which was a good thing. An couple of hours after that, Scotty brought Aiden back home as he was teaching him how to box.

Lilly smiled, while watching her son trying to punch the mini punching bag," He looks just like you, even has that face. That made Scotty turned around and look at her," Look at him, got that classic Valens tough guy look."

" He's my son," she heard him reply," Besides I think he's that Rush toughness as well."

She rolled her eyes," I hightly doubt that one Scotty," knowing that her son was just like his father in everyway, before Lilly got up before sitting down on the floor. Right away,Aiden sat down, kissing her stomach. Already he was curious about his unborn sibling, while Lilly leaned back allowing Scotty to lift up her shirt; only exposing her stomach.

He also was amazing just how big she was getting, yet was full of joy about having a second child. A few days later, during the sonogram, the three had learned that the baby was in fact; a little girl. Lilly cried softly out of happiness, while Scotty was awed over having a daughter.

That was all going to change, a few moments after all three of them had left the building. Almost immediately Lilly spotted Gary ex-best friend standing by one of the cars, before guiding Scotty in another direction. She didn't want him to see this guy, but instead just wanted to celebrate the fact that they were expecting a little girl.

However Scotty did see the man, and didn't like the fact that he had followed them back up from Florida," Let's go," he whispered, before all three climbed into the car, as Scotty drove away. Lilly felt uncomforable, especially since she had a bad feeling about this," I don't think he's after me," she said, " I did recall him threatening to kill Gary himself."

That's when he hit the brakes hard," Anything else you like to share Lil, I'm sick of you hiding stuff from me!"

" What?" she said in disbelieve," That guy never hurt me, I just heard him threatening him that one time. Like I had said, he's just creepy."

Scotty let out a breath," Look Lil, I'm trying to protect you."

" Then stop acting like the jackass partner that you can sometimes be," Lilly replied," Let's just do what we had planned to."

Although that didn't happen at all, especially when he stormed out after another fight later on. The next morning, after Lilly had dropped Aiden off at daycare, she headed directly to headquarters. Scotty was already there, and not thrilled to be seeing her one bit.

Even when the squad had reopened a case, the two avoided standing near one another. However, Lilly knew that he was going way too far," Are you going to see Aiden during Lunch?"

" Yeah, I still ain't coming home Lil."

She didn't like the way things were going," Do you think I really want to think about what had happened to me, cause I don't and another thing I don't want you around Aiden. "

Lilly knew Scotty wasn't going to listen to her, especially about not seeing their son. Instead, he grabbed his sportjacket and headed off with Vera. The two had an interview to do, while she sat there feeling her daughter kicking away.

That was just three weeks ago, and still the two weren't living together. Lilly felt uneasy especially while being pregnant and caring for a one year old, but one night the man finally stopped her. His intense eyes made her heart pound harder inside of her chest," You tell anyone and I'll kill you."

" Tell me what?", Lilly asked firmly, while keeping her gun trained on him," Answer me!"

The man eyed her stomach," Him," referring to Scotty," I've been watching him for awhile now, that guy who supposely loves you."

Lilly wasn't about to let this psychopath hurt him, " Why?"

" Cause he doesn't, just that that fool Gary. Glad he's gone, never understand why he took you, perhaps the man you love will die before your unborn baby takes it's first breaths."

At that moment, Lilly felt scared inside but didn't show it, as he turned around and continued walking into the darkness. While she stood there; slightly shaken. Once inside, Aiden held out his arms, as she picked him up," It's alright little man, I love you."

Yet he wanted his father, it wasn't right what was happening. Scotty was wrong, but it has him who had chosen not to see their son. After dialing his cell, he finally picked up," This better be about work Lil."

" Cut the crap Scotty, Aiden really misses you."

There was a pause," I miss him too," she heard him say," Probably makes me a bad dad."

" Just come home, your daughter's kicking right now."

Scotty let out a sigh," Night Lil," as he heard Aiden calling out for him over the phone. He did miss their son and unborn daughter terribly but knew he had to find this guy first. Just as he was heading back to Vera's apartment, as someone came from up from behind, knocking him to the ground.

The guy was much stronger than he was, before Scotty lay there bleeding from a minor stab wound.

An hour later, Lilly had received the call as she walked firmly down the hallway, before entering a room. Scotty was reaching for his shirt," What happened?," Indicating his white gaze pad on his abdomen.

" It's nothing," before realizing how much he had hurt her. This wasn't the way this was supposed to be, especially since he also knew that Aiden needed him," You're right Lil, I don't want you reliving what happened. "

" Just come home," she said, as he nodded before putting his shirt back on.

Three months later, a big incident was going to happen. One that would make their fears on edge; big time.


	27. Messages in the Wind

Just three months later, as Lilly entered her eight month and not at all pleased that this guy still was trying to kill Scotty. In fact, she just wanted to live in peace without this, but had feared that he would kill him before the birth of their daughter.

Later on that night, as the two lay in bed together listening to the sound of thunder. Scotty gently was stroking her stomach, while their daughter stirring inside. Yet had noticed that Lilly's breathing quicked but knew that she wasn't in labor. Besides the fact that it was too early for their daughter to arrive, however as he moved closer, Lilly's hand now touched his.

One thing that Scotty didn't do was talk about the this guy, he knew that he had been threatening him a lot. For now, he glanced over at her stomach; thinking about their unborn baby daughter," She still needs a name."

" You should, never got that chance."

Scotty thought for a moment," I'll wait until she's born, " feeling excited that he would actually be getting to see one of their kids being born. Just as the rain began beating down on the windows, he knew what she was remembering," You did everything to protect Aiden, kept your promise to him."

" I was scared walking alone in the rain, while holding him close to me. He was only a day old, crying hard. Probably heard just how fast my heart was going," as she felt their daughter kicking inside," Already I felt like the worst mother in the world."

He knew that the rain always brought back that memory," Right now, he's asleep in his crib. Our daughter's kicking like usual, and I once again have you all to myself."

That managed to get a smile out of her, but by the beginning of the next month; fear once again picked up drastically. However Lilly felt the fear that was looming deep down inside of her, but just a week later was rushed to the hospital.

Lilly moaned loudly in pain, "I hurt her," she cried while breathed harder," Stressed her out, because of what happened to ME," yelling out the last word, " I can't!"

He knew that she had to go through both labor and delivery all by herself. This time, Scotty knew that Gary's friend was clearly on her mind, and she had every right to feel that way," You didn't her Lil, she's fine. We'll both be sharing that joy together."

That didn't make her feel any better, as the pain worsened. Not once did Lilly ask for any painkillers, just two hours later. Lilly was in the middle of giving birth, as she continued pushing harder. With another push, Scotty watched as their daughter was being delievered, before she let out her first breaths. That nearly took his breath away.

He was full of joy even as he cut her unblical cord. Then as Scotty came over to Lilly ,he leaned down ;capturing her lips, "Proud of you," as she pulled him closer for another kiss.

After that, the doctor placed their daughter into her arms, as she cried softly, " Hey," managing to speak. It was pretty emotional while Lilly kissed the tiny newborn, whom was just six pounds even. Yet looked up now at Scotty, as he smiled, "Sophia Anne," whispering her name.

To both, they were happy to have to add a little girl to their family," You always said that you wanted a little girl."

Lilly smiled," She's perfect," while listening to the sound of Sophia, breathing in and out," Aiden came out hungry, but this one's perfers to sleep."

Scotty leaned in, kissing her cheek, while whispering something in spanish. He was already in love with having a daughter," You worried about nothing, Sophia's healthy and beautiful like you," noticing that she looked more like Lilly than him.

An hour later, shorly after holding their daughter; he was out trying to find Gary's friend. Inside, Scotty hated the fact that he had to leave, but knew this guy needed to be stopped. However , that had proved to be useless, until both him and Vera found something in Dennis's home. It was a notebook, with Lilly's handwriting inside.

That's when Scotty saw Dennis running into the woods, before chasing after him. Once outside, he chased the killer, before he turned firing three shots; all missing both detectives. Just as Dennis was about to pull the trigger he was shot dead; by Scotty.

After that, his house was now being searched as few more bodies turned up. By morning, Scotty was yearning to go home and be with his family; but the overwhelming around of evidence prevented him from going. Once he had returned, shortly after dusk that night; Scotty peered into the crib at Aiden, watching his son sleep.

He then kissed the side of his cheek, before heading into the other bedroom. Lilly was awake but happy to see him," Heard you killed him, you did the right thing."

Instead of speaking about what had happening, Scotty peered over into the bassinett where Sophia lay asleep," Boss take you two home?"

Lilly nodded," Come to bed, we know she'll be keeping us both up," as he undressed before climbing into bed. Moments later, as Lilly's head rested against his shoulder, Scotty remembered something, "There was a page missing from the journal I found, the handwritings yours."

She knew exactly what he was talking about," I have it, tore it out. Didn't want anyone else reading it."

" Where is it?" he asked, noticing that Lilly's eyes were now closed. With a breath, Scotty also closed his eyes, as a paper with a message continued to be blowing around in the wind of their dreams.

* * *

_Stay tuned for more CC fanfics. _


End file.
